Finding Your Way Back Home
by Emerald Alitrex
Summary: Sequel to Nemo Est Soleus:No One is Alone. After turning back into a human with the Chameleon Arch after the events of Doomsday, Rebecca is left at Oxford to start her whole life over. What happens when her job at UNIT leads her down a path back to the people she'd never thought she'd see again. Not vital to read all of NES but helpful. Jack/OC Rose/10 later Series 3 and 4
1. Always Starting Over

**AN: To my old readers Hello again and welcome to the new ones. **

**I'm glad to be back with the Sequel to Nemo Est Soleus: No One is Alone. Warning: This will be a slight Torchwood Crossover but not enough to really ruin anything for you at this point… maybe later I might change that but for now… you're just going to meet some characters.**

**For those of you who didn't read it or for those of you who want a bit of a refresher I am going to give you the fastest summary that I think I can give of a 200k+ fic.**

**Rebecca, a 17 year old girl from a negligent home gets an internship through Oxford University on the recommendation of her professor River Song to study at an archaeological dig site. There, using her brains to help the Doctor defeat the Mantodea, she is invited about the TARDIS and the two then meet Rose. They continue their travels through time and space until she receives a call from home saying her father has died.**

**Upon his death, her mother tells her once the funeral is over to get her things out of the house and not to come back. Finding some boxes in the attic to pack with, Rebecca discovers she's adopted and along with all the adoption papers, she finds a pocket watch that seems broken but she keeps anyway as one of the only keys to her past. Once back aboard the TARDIS, the three continue traveling and Rebecca meets Jack Harkness and the two immediately hit it off and fall in love.**

**On satellite 5 in the Parting of Ways, Rebecca and Jack confess their love for each other only for Jack to be shot and killed by a Dalek, not before Rebecca holds him and sings a lullaby to him before he 'passes on'. Rose, the now regenerating Doctor and Rebecca leave to go back to London for Christmas.**

**Soon after the start of series 2 right after New Earth and Rebecca being flirted with by the Face of Boe. Rebecca rediscovers her pocket watch and shows the Doctor who makes her open it and shows her that she is really a Time Lady, the daughter of Rassilon. The three continue traveling and Rose and the Doctor get together, eventually getting engaged after discovering Rose wasn't aging anymore, thanks to the help of BAD WOLF. **

**However, nothing good seems to last and Rebecca hits her head during the events of Doomsday and Army of Ghosts as well as being shot by a Dalek and her regeneration cycle seems to not be working properly so the Doctor transforms her back into a Human using the Chameleon Arc. Not long after he and Rose are separated, a whole universe apart and that leads us to here.**

**Without further ado, Here is the First Chapter of Finding Your Way Back Home: **

**Chapter One: Always Starting Over**

The carillon at Oxford rang out, proclaiming the time was nine a.m. that cool September morning when Rebecca found herself in a strange bed. She untangled herself from the throw blanket she was wrapped in and looked around at the blank cream walls that made up the room she was in. She sat up and rolled her shoulders back before stretching out her tight muscles. She saw her phone and her journal on the end table as well as her art supplies in the corner of the room, stacked neatly in a crate. This definitely wasn't Rose's flat and it definitely wasn't the TARDIS

"What the hell?" she muttered getting out of bed and padding over to the window where she drew the curtains back to reveal the quiet bustle of Oxford. She blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing it correctly before picking up her journal and seeing a note fall out.

She quickly picked up the note and began scanning it.

_Read from New Year's forward. I'm so, so sorry._

"Sorry for what?" she asked herself before plopping back on the bed with her journal and starting where the Doctor had instructed her to begin. She tore through the pages of her journal, seeing her own life as if it were someone else's story. She sat there staring at the pages desperate to understand why she couldn't remember any of this. Then she arrived at the last entry which was written in someone else's hand. The Doctors.

She read an explanation of all the events that had happened at Canary Wharf from his perspective although he seemed a bit unclear on quite a few things having not been there himself to experience. But he deducted what he could and told her the story of how he and Rose were two star-crossed lovers now separated by a universe and how he once more was the last of the Time Lords.

_I have the watch. I'll return it to you should our paths ever cross again. But being a time lord is a curse Rebecca. You watch everyone you love die until there's nothing and no one left…_

Several tear-stained pages later, Rebecca read his final notes on what he had done.

_Welcome to Oxford where your timeline would've always lead you eventually. I've gotten you set up with everything you need. Welcome to your new flat. Rent is taken care of for well… until you decide you want to move. Your timetable of classes is on your desk with all of your books, a laptop and keys to your TARDIS blue mini, the car you always wanted. There's a bank card and a credit card and there's a number for Kate Stewart, a researcher for UNIT. You know you're gonna be bored with just classes. Give her a ring. The position is already available for you. All you need to do is call. And if you don't within the next month, UNIT will come looking for you because they'll think you've gone into a depressive funk. _

_Be fantastic Rebecca. I know you will be. Prove me right. _

Her eyes brimming with tears, Rebecca set the book down and took a few deep breaths before she struggled to fight back the tears. It only took a few minutes until her resolve broke and the tears came streaming down her cheeks, mascara smudging, leaving a sorrowful black trail behind it.

Rebecca had felt alone many times before in her life… but she had never felt quite as lonely as she did those first few days at Oxford. That first night she laid in bed restless, tossing and turning, jumping with every creak, the tick of the clock haunting her. She must've double checked that she locked the flat's door a dozen times, that all the windows were closed and locked, the blinds drawn that she would be safe. Something she hadn't had to worry about in a while.

The next few days passed slow as molasses. She moved from place to place silently without much interest, picking up groceries, eating meals in the silence of her empty flat. She explored the libraries at Oxford and brought her textbooks along for the ride, she would read and outline for hours that week before classes began.

The first day of classes, Rebecca stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes and marveled at how defined her cheekbones had become, how sunken in her features and how dull her eyes looked. She found a box with all of her cosmetics in it and caked foundation onto her face and outlined her eyes in the fifty-first century eye liner she and Rose loved.

Just thinking of her best friend made the tears an eminent threat once more. She brushed back the tears with her pointer finger and stared at herself in the mirror for another moment.

_Wake up Rebecca. You can't mope over them forever. Not Jack, Not Rose and Not Doc. Put on some make up and get ready to face the world. Put on your personal war paint. _ She reached into her closet and forced herself to look past all the black that she wanted to wear to show her mourning and picked out a cranberry blouse and a navy cardigan, a pair of jeans, and a pair of boots. She put on some lipstick and forced herself to smile in the mirror.

_God, make me brave for life: oh, braver than this._

_Let me straighten after pain, as a tree straightens after the rain,_

_Shining and lovely again._

_God, make me brave for life; much braver than this._

_As the blown grass lifts, let me rise_

_From sorrow with quiet eyes,_

_Knowing Thy way is wise._

_God, make me brave, life brings_

_Such blinding things._

_Help me to keep my sight;_

_Help me to see aright_

_That out of dark comes light."_

She prayed, grabbing her books and her timetable, slinging her tote-bag over her shoulder and headed out the door of her flat and down to her first class; Introduction to World Archaeology.

Her class was small only containing twenty people or so. The same twenty people she'd have in all of her classes due to the small exclusivity of the program. It was a surprise however when Professor Anthony Williams was not the one who showed up but instead, Professor River Song took over.

"Sorry sweeties, Professor Williams is ill today so I'm just here to be going over the syllabus with you." Rebecca stared jaw dropped for a moment before quickly settling into taking notes on the syllabus River had handed her.

"Professor, fancy seeing you here," Rebecca said at the end of the class once everyone else had left.

"How many times do I need to tell you it's River?" she said before bringing the younger girl into a hug. "It's good to see you sweetie. You look better than I expected."

"What are you expecting?"

"A bit more tired, less bright eyed, more mournful you."

"You almost did see that, I put on enough makeup to cover the models at fashion week this morning and purposely decided against black."

"Good choice. The boy three seats behind you thought you looked hot." Rebecca let out a small laugh, the first time she'd laughed in weeks.

"Doesn't matter, not interested."

"He's not your type anyway. Too skinny, and sounds like his balls haven't dropped yet." Rebecca fought back a laugh but let it escape.

"That's the Rebecca I like to see… the happy one. It's a good look on you sweetie."

"Enough about me… what about you? How are you doing?"

"Can't complain. I'm just helping out my little brother with his classes and I'm here to give you your new timetable. It's a bit cramped I'm sorry." River handed her a new sheet of paper with a list of times on it.

"This can't be right, all my classes on Mondays?"

"UNIT contacted the school and under special circumstances separate sections of the classes have been added so you can do all your classes one day a week and work for them the rest of it."

"I haven't even called UNIT yet for my job. Who says I even want it?"

"You will sweetie. It may not seem like the greatest of jobs but trust me when I say that your path would not be nearly as good without it."

"You can see timelines?" Rebecca asked surprised. "I just assumed that you were from my future."

"Bit of both… Spoilers. Tell you what, come round for some wine to my place tomorrow night after your first day of work."

"I haven't even talked to UNIT I don't have a job yet River."

"Soon sweetie… I'd give it twenty seconds." And as if on cue Rebecca's cellphone began to ring.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rebecca said as she grabbed the phone from her purse and answered.

"Rebecca Goodman."

"Hello, this is Kate Stewart from the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce research division. We-"

"I know who you are; the Doctor mentioned that I'd be hearing from you soon if I didn't get in contact with you guys first. I just assumed that when he said within a month, I'd actually have a month before I'd have to start over again."

"I'm sorry, the Doctor left me specific instructions to call you today at this time."

"Figures," Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes. "This is a research position? What kind of research am I expected to do?"

"It's a lot of reverse engineering from fallen pieces of technology. See why and how it failed. But of course there are ways of expansion. We have an unfinished sonic technology project that we were told you could possibly shed some light on. We'd love to have you come in as soon as possible."

"How does tomorrow sound?" Rebecca asked with a sigh.

"Absolutely perfect. Professor Song has all the information with her. Thank you so much Ms. Goodman! I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Tower."

"Tower?" Rebecca went to ask but discovered she had been hung up on.

"Kate's office is in the Tower of London sweetie."

"London? But that's what, two hours away?"

"About. The train would get you there only a few minutes faster. I'd just drive."

"I'm still not that used to driving on the left side of the road. Y'all are weird. The rest of the world goes to the right side."

"It's tradition." River said with an eye-roll. "Did you not pay attention during cultural anthropology?" She teased.

"Maybe I would have if my teacher were competent." She teased back. She smiled sadly, remembering her old life and River pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay sweetie. Now as promised, information on the new job and my address so we can pour ourselves some Pinot tomorrow."

"I'll drink to that," she said, glancing down at her watch. "Crap, now I have to get to class."

"Here, spinach salad, strawberries, sliced chicken, almonds, mango in a ginger vinaigrette."

"You're giving me your lunch?"

"No, I knew this would happen so I obviously got myself some mac and cheese in a pick two combo at the café down the street. So off you pop. Tomorrow, wine my flat."

"See you River!"

"See you sweetie." Rebecca rushed off to her next three classes and returned later to her flat exhausted and read over the information about her new job at UNIT thoroughly before showering and heading to bed for a night of fitful sleep.

She awoke early and pulled out some more professional looking clothes, grabbing a black dress, a blazer and a pair of pumps, putting on some makeup and grabbing a briefcase from the closet. She slung the bag over her shoulder and trekked to her car at six thirty that morning to make sure she was at her job by nine.

Her two hour car ride was made only slightly better by the recording of an Opera she had seen back in Paris, the same opera she had seen with Jack for her eighteenth birthday when they discovered the Phantom of the Opera. She let out a sigh and sang the mournful laments of the leading lady in the heavy rush hour traffic.

She arrived at the address and pulled up to a set of gates.

"Badge," a soldier said.

"Sorry, I-I don't have one yet. Today is my first day."

"Name."

"Rebecca Goodman," she said. The soldier checked her name off a clipboard and allowed her in. She parked her mini-cooper and shut off the ignition glancing at herself in the mirror and allowing herself a few deep breaths. She reapplied her lipstick and then stepped out of the car with her briefcase and walked toward the building.

She pushed opened the door and listened as her heels clicked against the tiled floors contrasting against the nearly silent steps of the soldiers in their shoes. She stopped at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kate Stewart."

"Take a seat," the young woman at the desk told her.

"Don't bother! Good morning Rebecca!" Kate said coming up beside her dressed in a suit. Kate quickly began to show Rebecca around the building, getting her an Identification badge, and showing her the various training facilities.

"Why do you have so many military personnel here?" Rebecca asked her. "There can't possibly be that much alien activity going around central London."

"If it even resembles alien in any way we have to send troops out and you'd be surprised how many times we have to. My father used to run this place. He worked with the Doctor many times."

"The Doctor never mentioned that but the Doctor never mentioned much about his past." Rebecca said thinking about her best friend.

"Speaking of the Doctor, unless you want to get your ear talked off and be bombarded with questions about him, do not mention the fact that you know him in front of Malcolm."

"Malcolm?"

"Dr. Malcolm Taylor, brilliant researcher, a tad eccentric, and a fan boy of the Doctor's. Can't wait to meet him. I'm sure it'll happen one day but until then he just bothers everyone who does know him or has met him with questions."

"Lovely," Rebecca said a bit sarcastically and Kate laughed.

"You do need to meet him though. He'll be working in the lab with you quite frequently."

"Alright then, anything else?"

"He's named measurements after himself…."

"He… he what?"

"I don't quite understand it but, Malcolm has named this wave parcel thing after himself calling it a Malcolm."

"Oh lord. Alright, this'll be an interesting experience." Rebecca pushed her door open into the lab to discover a middle aged Welshman reading a case file.

"Hello, Dr. Taylor. I'm Rebecca Goodman and I'm going to be working with you."

"Hello! Ms. Goodman it is an honor to work with any of the companions of the Doctor. It is a complete privilege."

"Who told you?"

"No one, I read the file about the incident on Downing Street."

"I'm in the records?"

"Of course, so is Rose Tyler, Harriet Jones, and Indra Ga-"

"Oh… of course," Rebecca stopped him. "I'm only human like you Malcolm." _Partial lie_. "Just an average nineteen year old girl." _Also partial lie._ "No need to get so excited."

"Wait, why do we have a child working in the lab Kate? What are her qualifications?" Malcolm asked.

"Nineteen is legally an adult. I can vote, get married and in this country I can have a drink. So please don't call me a child."

"She comes with recommendations from the Doctor himself." Malcolm shook his head a bit and walked over to a piece of metal.

"Any idea what that is, Malcolm?" Kate asked.

"Looks a bit like a fuel injector."

"It's an instrument." Rebecca told them, having seen the same one inside of Henry Van Statten's museum in 2012.

"How'd you know that?"

"I've played it before. Here," she picked it up and started playing her lullaby.

"How much technology can you identify?" Malcolm asked her.

"A fair amount, I certainly haven't see everything."

"Can we put her in the archives then? We have so many things that she could identify!" Malcolm said excitedly.

"Oh now I'm wanted?" Rebecca murmured and Kate shot her a look.

"Yes, but that is not what she was hired for. She was hired to continue Toshiko's work on the sonic modulator."

"I have to confess Kate, I know much of the theory behind sonic technology but I've never actually worked with its engineering." Rebecca told her uneasily.

"Well most of the engineering is done for you, it just needs some tweaking." Kate explained. "Malcolm, show her station, remind her that she does have a lunch break and under no circumstances, are you to ask about the Doctor!"

"But-"

"No buts, Malcolm. Leave the girl alone. She's been through enough." Rebecca sighed at that. It was very true and starting over here less than a week after her life had been uprooted and turned on its head, wasn't exactly comforting.

"So here is your lab station… if you need more room or anything… feel free to move around and take anything you need. The stuff for the sonic modulator is in the back. If you need anything just ask…and we normally take lunch around oneish if that's alright. I'll show you the cafeteria or I could a recommend a few places down the road."

"Thanks… Malcolm." She said setting her briefcase down on a desk and grabbing a labcoat off the hook, pulling it on before grabbing a spare clipboard and taking notes on her findings and examining the work her predecessor had left behind.

"Malcolm? I have a question." She asked calling him over. "Toshiko wrote in shorthand that I'm not familiar with. Do you understand it?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I can see if Kate can authorize a trip for you to see her though. This is all very classified. Can't talk about it over the phone."

"The UN doesn't have secure phone lines or video chats?"

"We thought it was secure until your friend easily hacked our system from a home computer with no specific hacking training."

"Ah… fair point. I'll talk to her about it." Rebecca continued her research and found that she actually enjoyed getting her hands on some alien tech, if only to serve as a distraction. She took her lunch break with Malcolm who she could tell was struggling to not ask any questions about the Doctor so she instead pestered him with questions about his work and the so called famous unit he had named after himself which he explained in great detail.

After a full day of work she retired to River's well decorated flat that overlooked the whole university where the two gossiped and indulged in a bottle of Pinot and some good Chinese takeout. When she sure that she was clear headed enough to drive, Rebecca retired back to her flat and repeated her day at UNIT working there, Tuesday through Saturday, Sunday being her own personal day of rest and schoolwork and then Monday was her day at Oxford.

Rebecca soon fell into a routine, School, work, work, work, work, work, homework only to return to school the next day. Before she knew it, Rebecca was nearly finished with her first semester of university.

"Do you need time off to study for exams Rebecca? I could arrange that." Kate asked her.

"One day wouldn't be bad, but I think that I'm going to do fine. I've managed perfect scores the whole semester without having more than a day to do all my work."

"That's our girl. After finals do you want to switch to a Monday through Friday schedule?"

"Is that okay?"

"Anything is fine. Hell, if you told me you wanted to work for 72 hours straight once a week I'd probably let you."

"I'm only human Kate, I do need some sleep at some point." Rebecca said sadly. She was _only human_. That was never a bad thing. Humans were brilliant, but it wasn't what Rebecca was. She was Time Lord and to her it wasn't superiority that made her want to be a Time Lord. There was nothing superior about them, just differences. No it was the fact that she felt uncomfortable in her own skin with who she had reverted to being.

"Speaking of being only human, I'm so sorry that it's taken nearly four months for me to get your trip to Cardiff approved."

"It's been approved?"

"Finally, yes. It'll be in about a month at the start of the New Year. It's easier than trying to cram it into the end of year report. We booked you a hotel and you'll be compensated for meals and transportation, whether you chose to fly, take the train or drive."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Kate. I'll see you Tuesday."

"No, you have off Tuesday to celebrate the fact that you're done with your first semester in university. Do something you've been putting off like shopping or sight-seeing or reading that book on your shelf."

"You're sure?"

"I'll call you in if I need you. Go have fun. Good luck on your exams." Rebecca left with a smile and when Monday came she took all of her exams on by the horns and was free from school work for a while. She decided with her free day to go Christmas Shopping and to finally see the one site in London she had been completely avoiding. The Canary Wharf Memorial. It had gone up not long after she had arrived at Oxford but she never had time or enough will power to go…

So how she found herself three blocks away at a florist picking up a bouquet of pink and yellow roses in December's chill, came as a surprise to her. She walked down to the memorial, her heels clicking in time and she stood in front of the gray expanse of marble in front of her, hundreds of names etched into it and she found Rose and Jackie's names and she could feel the tears threatening to fall. She traced the letters of their names with her bare finger tips, feeling the biting cold of the marble. She felt like she had to say something, a goodbye of sorts. She was at a loss for words and then suddenly a poem she had once heard came to mind.

"_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
>Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,<br>Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
>Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.<em>

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
>Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,<br>Put crêpe bows round the white necks of the public  
>doves,<br>Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
>My working week and my Sunday rest,<br>My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
>I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong.<em>

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
>Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;<br>Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
>For nothing now can ever come to any good."<em>

Rebecca realized she was no longer talking about Rose or the Doctor but about Jack. In her mind it had only been about six months, in reality about a year and a half and it stung to know that she would never get see his smiling face again.

"That was beautiful," a Welshman said coming up behind her, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"W.H. Auden, _Funeral Blues_." She answered turning to face him. "It felt fitting."

"It is. I feel the same. The world kept spinning even they were gone and you wish it had stopped…"

"Exactly. I mean for me… my whole life was uprooted and I had to start all over and had to learn to fall asleep alone, silence the ticking of clocks instead of the beat of someone's heart, to pull the shades at night and to make sure my door was locked so I felt safe again."

"And you had to learn to speak calmly like everything was okay when you just wanted to scream and shout and make it known that they were gone and that it wasn't okay!" The man agreed.

"And everything is different and you learn to appreciate those little quiet wins, when you can have a day with no unprompted tears and you stop counting the seconds and minutes and hours and days that you're alone as they go by and they fade into years. And before I had always been so independent, but with them, I felt…strong too. Like I could take on the world at any time and they would have my back… now it's just… just me."

"You can still take on the world I'm sure," the man told her and she smiled sadly at him. "I mean you kept going. You started over like you said and not everyone can cope. They cling on."

"It's true. But you… you just learn to live without. It's not like you ever achieve closure… you just learn to live with love and loss." Suddenly a shiver ripped through her.

"You're freezing. C'mon let's go get you warmed up. Coffee yeah?" Rebecca nodded and followed the man to a local coffee shop where they ordered their drinks.

"Can I get your name love?" the Barista asked her.

"Rebecca." She told him

"And your's mate?" the barista nodded to the man.

"Ianto." He said simply.

"Nice to put a name to the face," Rebecca said.

"Likewise." The two sat down with their coffees and then looked at each other and Rebecca giggled.

"What's funny?" Ianto asked her and she shrugged.

"We know so much about each other's feelings of darkness but nothing about anything else. Like what do you do for a living or where you're from?"

"Well I work for the government in Cardiff and I grew up in the Welsh countryside. You're obviously from America."

"Not necessarily I was adopted but I was raised in America… I currently live in Oxford and work in London."

"One hell of a commute I'll say."

"It's a pain…yes…but my flat's paid up so I'm not seeing a point in moving. I attend school in Oxford too so it's nice to be right there by the library and such."

"Sounds nice… I'm practically married to my job… not that there's anything wrong with it… it's just… a year ago I'd probably picture myself as possibly marrying someone and not being married to being a personal assistant a good portion of the time."

"I understand completely…" Rebecca nodded. "It's a miracle I come home most days, always working." And then suddenly her phone rang. She glanced at it. _Kate Stewart_

"Speaking of which…" she murmured. "It's my boss. Just a sec'" She clicked accept and brought her cell to her ear.

"Goodman."

"Rebecca, its Kate. We've had a small accident in the lab. I'm not sure what Malcolm's done to himself and I think that you would have a better idea than I would as to what's wrong. Are you anywhere close to London?"

"I'm at Canary Wharf. I'll be there soon." She sighed. She turned to Ianto and smiled at him sadly. "I hate to cut this short but apparently my lab director was in an accident and no one seems to know what he's working on so I have to go check it out. You said you live in Cardiff right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I'm actually visiting next month for business. Maybe we could do dinner and catch up…" she suggested, before slapping herself in the forehead. "That sounded really forward. I'm sorry… I'm not coming onto you…not that you aren't worthy or something because you seem like a very nice bloke and you're very attractive and if situations were different I'd probably be very interested in you but I'm gonna shut up now because I'm babbling."

Ianto let out a small laugh and just pulled a business card from the inner pocket of his suit and handed it to her. "Yes, that'd be lovely. That's my direct line so you'll get me."

"Good. Wait… here's my number." She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled her cell phone number on it and her name with a smiley face.

"Great. We'll talk and plan. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise Ianto. Farewell." And with a final wave, Rebecca ran out into the street and back towards her Mini Cooper, which she fondly nicknamed Allonso for some odd reason.

She soon found herself in the UNIT Parking lot with a soldier immediately escorting her to the labs.

"Any idea of what happened to Malcolm?"

"No ma'am, he's apparently unconscious." The soldier told her as the navigated the halls.

"How long has he been out?"

"Thirty seven minutes." Kate told her coming out of the door of the lab. "Security saw him collapse and sent help." Rebecca nodded and went over to Malcolm's work station and saw the sonic modulator.

"Kate, I thought there was a strict Malcom doesn't touch the sonic stuff rule because he doesn't understand it."

"Yes, but you're usually here to enforce it." She said with a raised eyebrow. Rebecca put on a pair of thick flame retardant gloves and looked at the modulator.

"Is he really that thick?" she said after a moment examining it. Kate raised an eyebrow. Rebecca pulled her gloves off. "Nevermind this is Malcolm we're talking about. He knocked himself out. Put himself to sleep. The setting he has is used to induce Delta Waves which occur during stage 3 and 4 of the sleep cycle, so he's not unconscious… he's actually asleep. He should be up in about an hour"

"How'd you know what setting does what?"

"I…I don't know. I just do."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad we figured it out. Sorry to interrupt you on your day off."

"It's all right Kate. If you don't mind, I'd like to go home and get some rest," Rebecca said. Kate nodded at her and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I know where you were and I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for your losses. I realize that this must be very hard for you. If you ever need someone to talk to or a friend just know that I am here for you."

"Thanks Kate. I'm glad to know I'm not alone." Rebecca sighed, wishing Kate had offered this aid earlier on but thankful none the less. She grabbed her bag and went back to her car, driving up to Oxford to settle in for a quiet night at home. She drove back and had settled in for the night when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Ianto from before… I got back up to work to grab some things and then my co-worker said that when a girl gives you her number, you're supposed to call it and make sure it's not a fake."

"Sounds like he gets turned down a lot. Also why would I give you a fake number when I'm the one who asked you for dinner?"

"That's what my boss said. Owen's just a bit pessimistic when it comes to women I suppose. Some days I think he's the world's largest playboy and then others I think he couldn't get a girl if he tried."

"It happens, we all have our off days."

"Not my boss. Biggest flirt in the universe."

"I knew someone like that." Rebecca said sadly thinking of Jack.

"Was everything alright at work? You seemed to be rushed before."

"My lab manager knocked himself out working with some equipment. He slept it off, he'll be fine other than having hell to pay when I yell at him for touching equipment he's not allowed to and for ruining my first real day off in the past four months."

"I'd be very afraid if I were him."

"Nah, I'm not that scary when I'm angry." She told him and the two continued chattering on later into the night before saying goodbye.

Christmas was on her before she knew it and Rebecca spent her Christmas eve in her lab pensive, staring off into space, lost in memories.

"Rebecca?" Kate called out. "I think we've spotted him."

"Spotted who?"

"The Doctor. Well, spotted isn't the best term but we've reports of a flying blue police box and killer robotic Christmas trees."

"He's definitely involved. Is there anything we can do?"

"The reports are from differing areas. Last time the TARDIS was spotted was near Peckham though. Anything of importance there?"

"Rose's flat was there." Rebecca said sadly, thinking back to her last Christmas which had been spent there. "But she's gone now."

"I'll keep you updated if anything else is brought to my attention."

"Thanks Kate." Rebecca said gathering her lab materials together.

"You're out of it. Go home early. It's Christmas eve."

"It's not like I have anyone to really spend it with. All I really have are memories."

"Then think of the times of old, before things went wrong. But do not dwell."

"Thanks Kate." Rebecca grabbed her things and drove back to Oxford, only stopping at a bakery to pick up a cupcake.

"Happy Birthday Doc." She whispered when she got back to her place with the Banana cupcake. "I hope that wherever you are you're happy and you're safe. I know you're doing something crazy right now but it would be my Christmas wish if you came back. I just… I just want my best friends back."

She played some Christmas music on the upright piano she had purchased for the small flat and then played her lullaby thinking of Jack when her phone rang.

"I'm not quite sure what he's done but he's dried up the Thames. We also had to shoot down a ship." Kate told her.

"Imagine the explanation we're going to have to come up with for that." Rebecca said with a groan. "Yes, the Thames was dried up in the middle of December because of a solar flare, at night, on Christmas Eve. Last Christmas we had blood control, this year it was only a space ship that was blown up over London. Yes it'll go over splendidly."

"Actually the Thames emptying we can explain with these pipes we have to prevent floods, we can say the flood draining tunnels were accidentally opened, which is what we're going to assume the Doctor had something to do with. You're going to have a field day with the space ship parts once they're salvaged later this week."

"Malcolm's gonna wet his pants with excitement."

"That's not far from the truth." Kate laughed. "Alright I'm going to go spend Christmas with my children. I'll see you when you come in next on Boxing Day."

"No, I'm actually working tomorrow. Someone's needed in the laboratory every day. Since Malcolm actually has a family I told him I'd take the Christmas Shift, especially since I'm going to Cardiff right after the New Year and he's gonna have to work an extra day since I'll be gone on one of my shifts where I'm by myself."

"You're a good person Rebecca, never change. I'll see you in two days! Have fun sifting through debris."

"Oh I will." Rebecca said sarcastically before hanging up her phone. She stared at it and began looking through her contacts wondering if she should call her mother and wish her a merry Christmas before she went to mass. She was scrolling through her contacts when she passed 'Doctor'.

"I wonder…" She stared at the call button for a moment before deciding to do it, hitting the green button and holding it to her ear.

It rang, which in itself gave her hope because it meant that he hadn't disconnected her completely. But after six rings it went to voicemail.

"You've reached the Doctor…."

"AND TEAM TARDIS!" She heard Rose laugh in the background after her outburst.

"And team TARDIS," he amended. "Please leave your name, emergency, location and date and we'll try and get to you as soon as possible." And then suddenly it beeped.

"Doc, it's… It's me. Happy Christmas and Happy Birthday. I'm sitting alone in my flat, wondering how on Earth you drained the Thames but am slightly in awe of it…. I miss you… and traveling. I'm working for UNIT and being Fantastic like you told me to be… but it's not the same… come back and don't travel alone, okay? You need someone… and I'm available if you'll take me back… Love you Doc…" and she hung up with tears in her eyes.

A few minutes later she gathered the strength to call her adopted mother and wish her well despite several poison like remarks being shot back at her throughout the call. She however maintained her composure and held her tongue. She hung up the phone and then wondered…Jack…

But she couldn't bring herself to hit the call button for him. He was dead. And if by some miracle he did answer, she had no idea what she could say. _It's been two years and I still miss you every day. The pain of losing you never went away, it just got a little easier to deal with and is no longer constantly crippling and maybe at some point I'll be able to move on but I still love all of you_. It didn't quite roll off the tongue so she settled in with a cup of egg nog and a book called "Game of Thrones" and spent her night alone.

Christmas Day was much the same with UNIT being nearly empty for the holiday and just sifting through debris like Kate had warned her. Her most interesting finding was an abundant amount of spider silk which she found odd but not incredibly surprising if it were of Alien origin since she had met the empress of the Mantodea.

After eating her bagged lunch, she called River and wished her a Happy Christmas.

"What are your plans for the holiday River?"

"Christmas Dinner with my parents, grandparents, Tony, the husband, his brother and his wife… the whole gang. I'd invite you but… it's a bit complicated."

"Sounds crowded and besides Christmas is family time. I wouldn't want to take you away from yours."

"What're you doing?"

"Investigating the space ship blown up over London last night…"

"Ah… the Racnoss ship."

"So that's the type of Alien they are? Thanks. Racnoss as in

'rac'… as in Arachnid? That would explain all the spider silk."

"Yeah that'd be it. Just wait for next Christmas… It's sure to be interesting. I can give you that." Rebecca smiled.

"Don't suppose you can tell me where I'll be in my life by next Christmas?"

"Happy. A lot happier than you are now… and not alone." River said.

"Sounds wonderful." She sighed with a smile. "Just thought I'd call and say hello. Merry Christmas River."

"You too sweetie." With that she hung up and decided… Ianto was spending his first Christmas without his loved one… and it would be hard and he'd probably need the comfort.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ianto? It's Rebecca…from Canary Wharf… I just… I know today's your first Christmas without her… and I figured it'd be hard. I know mine was granted it had only been a day but… still I just wanted to call and check on you… see if you needed a friend."

"I'm… I'm doing okay actually… I'm working... Sad isn't it?"

"I am too. Gave the people with families a chance to spend it with them. I've got no one here so it worked out well for everyone else."

"I could've gone to my sisters… but we're not very close. Didn't really want to be there with my brother-in-law… he's a bit of a wanker." Rebecca giggled. "But he's family. What can you do? You have any siblings?"

"I'm adopted and don't get along with my adopted mother. She hated me from the start. I was sort of a replacement since their own children died and I didn't fill the void in the way they hoped… but their negligence made me who I am today… guess it's not too bad."

"That's a good way to look at it I suppose… not the best life but you make the most of it"

"I'd drink to that." Rebecca said causing Ianto to laugh.

A

"Well we'll drink to it when you come visit Cardiff for your trip next month. I'm excited to see you again."

"Me too, It'll be such a nice change of scene."

"Week and a half right?"

"Yeah my trip is on the second and I'll be arriving mid-morning. My consultation appointment is at 11:45 that morning."

"I'd suggest we grab lunch but I have an appointment at that time as well."

"Dinner'll have to do. Besides I prefer dinner to lunch any day."

"Why? Drinking is acceptable at dinner?"

"Well that's not my reasoning for it but I just prefer foods that you tend to eat at dinner. I love pasta and its more acceptable at Dinner for some reason. I like evening anyway. More to talk about as in what happened throughout the day."

"All valid reasons. I'm quite fond of brunch. I love breakfast food."

"I'm not big on breakfast food. Probably because I ate it a lot growing up. I cooked for myself a lot and I didn't know how to make much when I was younger so I made a lot of eggs and cereal. I can cook a wide variety of food now but I don't think I knew how to cook anything other than those two things until I was maybe twelve."

"Didn't your adopted parents worry about you burning yourself?"

"They didn't care about me much at all. Which is whatever. Self sufficient is my middle name." Ianto laughed a little when suddenly the call seemed interrupted.

"Rebecca? I have to go something came up at work and I'm needed. Happy Christmas. I'll call you later in the week so we can work out the details for dinner."

"Of course Ianto. Happy Christmas, Be Well."

And suddenly the rest of her week began to fly by, days filled with work and nights filled with attempts to decipher notes on the sonic modulator and reading.

New Year's Eve she spent alone in her flat with a bottle of Champagne and her journal and the thought of forming a New Year's Resolution to keep moving forward and not get stuck living in the past.

"To Always Starting Over." She said to herself before drinking her champagne and ringing in the New Year with thoughts of Jack and a song playing on her iPod from 2014 played and the lyrics fit perfectly.

_And my love our life is over_

_But love I'll make you one last vow._

_To start over and over somehow._

_My new life starts right now._

**AN: No Jack yet **** But soon. Very soon. Polyvore is updated for those of you who remember it exists. I do. I update it frequently. And um… yeah… I hope you all enjoyed it and that you review, favorite and follow.**

**Happy Holidays! **

**Emma**


	2. An Everlasting Vow to Find My Way to You

**AN: Welcome back! So sorry for the long wait but I had finals and the stomach flu which lead to a slow writing process! But I'm off for the month and will hopefully update soon.**

**Updated the Polyvore account for those of you who follow it. Links in my profile.**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter Two: An Everlasting Vow to Find My Way to You**

Rebecca was blessed to have New Year's Day off to prepare for her trip so she could go and do some shopping. She bought a new red dress to wear to dinner with Ianto the following evening, straying from her signature blue, deciding to wear a smart skirt suit to her meeting with Toshiko and the rest of the Torchwood three team earlier in the day.

The ride to Cardiff was relaxing to Rebecca as she sang along to some music in the car and enjoyed the scenery. She arrived early and checked into her Hotel room, which overlooked the bay to her delight and she took her sketch pad out and drew the view before heading over to the tourism building which was the secret entrance to the so called 'Hub.'

"Hello?" Rebecca asked ringing the bell only to be surprised by an appearance from Ianto.

"Rebecca! I didn't know you were going to be here! Do you need help finding a hotel or a map or something?" he asked stepping from behind the counter to hug her.

"Ianto, it's great to see you," she smiled. "However, I have an 11:45 with Toshiko."

"You work for UNIT? I thought Dr. Taylor was stopping by."

"You know Malcolm? He's not allowed to work on the sonic modulator anymore after he put himself to sleep using a setting for Delta Waves. I'm the most qualified researcher because I have some prior experience and theoretical knowledge on it."

"I thought you were just an undergrad researcher."

"And I thought you worked for the government as a PA?"

"I sort of do. I'm practically everyone's PA here. I fetch coffee I do computer hacking, do what they need me to do."

"Torchwood's a bit beyond the government, wouldn't you say so?" Rebecca asked. He nodded.

"I can see that. Well let me show you around. This way," he held open a door for her and she followed him down a corridor, past a door shaped much like a gear and into the "Hub". Rebecca gazed around and up, looking at the many different sectors and then suddenly hearing a screech and dropping down.

She glanced back up and saw a Pterodactyl flying overhead.

"Why do you have a dinosaur?"

"A better question is why don't you have a dinosaur?" Ianto joked.

"Flats not big enough for it I suppose." Rebecca laughed. "Where'd she even come from?"

"She came through the rift that runs through Cardiff… The rift is"

"It's a rift in space and time. I know. I was there when it was created."

"Wait… What?" Ianto asked confused. "It's several hundred years old."

"It's from 1869. Christmas Eve…It's complicated…" she laughed as Ianto, shook his head and continued leading her around. He led her to the mortuary and was trying to introduce the man in the lab coat to her.

Ianto began to introduce the "This is-"

"The devilishly handsome, talented Dr. Owen Harper, and you are?"

"Not impressed by your introduction." Rebecca answered sassily. "Oh? You meant my name? Rebecca Goodman UNIT. Here to discuss some things about a sonic modulator with Toshiko."

"Well she's a tad busy now. Gwen and Jack sent something to her to analyze."

"I've got tomorrow as well. I can wait." Rebecca said. "Maybe we can do lunch then Ianto since we're each other's appointments."

"Wait… Ianto that's the girl who you told me asked you to dinner?"

"And you're the one who assumed I gave him a fake number?" Rebecca retorted.

"Why would you want to go out with a guy like Ianto?" Owen said.

"He's a much better catch than you, that's for sure."

"I for the record think Owen's a catch," an Asian woman said descending a set of stairs. "Toshiko Sato… I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Yes! We did when the aliens crashed into Big Ben! I met you at the hospital. You were a medic then I think!"

"Undercover yes! You were with the Doctor. Glad to meet you again. Come why don't we begin discussing it while Ianto gets lunch?"

"I guess a rain check on lunch then?" Rebecca turned to Ianto.

"I'm yours all night so we can just wait. I think we're having Chinese. What do you like?"

"Whatever you recommend I'm not picky."

"They have a brilliant Chicken and Broccoli." Ianto told her.

"Sounds lovely." She nodded, smiling. "I'll see you in a bit then." She walked toward Toshiko's desk and sitting down, the two beginning to discuss the sonic modulator as well as Malcolm Taylor's slight insanity.

"He actually knocked himself out?" Tosh asked Rebecca surprised when she told her the story of being called into UNIT by a panicked Kate Stewart because Malcolm was unconscious.

"Yeah, he's not allowed to play with the sonic stuff and when I'm there he's good and normally doesn't but since I had my first day off when he was working on his regular schedule, he decided to act like a child."

"Sounds like Malcolm," the two woman laughed, when there was a beeping noise coming from the door Rebecca had entered with Ianto. "That'll be Jack and Gwen with my samples."

"Tosh, Jack and I gotcha a nice translator is what we're thinking," a dark haired Welsh woman said, descending the stairs toward Tosh's desk.

"Of course," Tosh agreed grabbing the item from her. Rebecca looked at her oddly, noticing the uncanny resemblance she had to Gwyneth from 1869 Cardiff at the creation of the Rift with Charles Dickens that Christmas Eve and she smiled, remembering meeting one of her favorite authors.

"Who's this then?"

"Sorry, I'm Rebecca Goodman. I'm here on a consultation from UNIT about Tosh's work on the Sonic Modulator. How do you do?" she said offering the woman a hand.

"Gwen Cooper. Second in Command here at Torchwood. Welcome." She said shaking her hand.

"Thank you," Rebecca smiled when Ianto came up behind them with bags of Chinese food.

"Chinese has arrived." Ianto announced. "To the conference room."

"Good, I'm starving." An American voice that was so familiar to Rebecca responded, causing her to look up and in that instant the two locked eyes.

"Gwen cuff her."

"Jack, what're you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Jack this is Rebecca, she's the visiting researcher from UNIT." Ianto tried to explain.

"How are you here?" Rebecca asked shocked. "I don't understand. Jack, how are you here?"

"I'll be asking the questions here. Now Gwen cuff her and bring her to the conference room."

"Jack-"Gwen protested.

"NOW Gwen. That is an order." He barked and Rebecca saw him reach towards his waist where he no doubt had a gun holster. Rebecca didn't argue and allowed herself to be cuffed, following him to the conference room where plates, silverware and chopsticks were already laid out on the table.

"Ianto, clear the table of the silverware." Jack ordered as Gwen pushed Rebecca down into a seat, uncuffing her. "The rest of you leave."

"Jack you look like you're about to kill her, maybe one of us should stay." Ianto suggested.

"I'll be fine Ianto," Rebecca said looking at him. "Jack won't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?" Jack said glaring at her coldly. "Who are you? Why are you here and what the hell do you want from me?"

"Jack, it's me… Rebecca. It's really me. I thought you were dead!" she said tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't believe that you're who you say you are."

"Let me prove it to you. Please…"she begged.

"There's no way you can prove it." He said. "Rebecca Goodman wouldn't be caught dead here after she did what she's done."

"Done what? Lost everything in her life that she's ever loved?" Rebecca retorted. "Jack I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I thought you were dead. I've mourned your loss every day since then. I cried so much over your body that Daleks didn't even deem me a threat to them."

"Jack, what's going on?" Ianto asked.

"She's impersonating someone from my past."

"It's not impersonation if I'm actually myself." Rebecca argued. "How can I prove to you that it's me? That I'm really here."

"Something only the two of us would understand." Jack said.

"Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Scene 5" Rebecca said simply and Jack's eyebrow rose.

"Are we supposed to understand what that means?" Gwen asked.

"It's the Pilgrim's hands scene from Romeo and Juliet." Ianto piped up. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Our first kiss happened right after that… well after an interruption from Doc and you having to calm me down because I was freaking out as usual."

"It's in the journal I found with her stuff. She could be lying about how she knows," Owen said holding up her TARDIS journal and tossing it onto the table.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO READ THAT!" Rebecca yelled at him. "That's my journal. You could change the course of human history with what's written in there."

"No, Owen's right." Gwen said. "If it's in the journal and she's some sort of shape shifter than she could know."

"I know because I was there. I lived it through!" Rebecca said agitated. She looked up at Jack's eyes and saw that he had seen much more hurt and pain since they had last seen each other on that night on the game station.

"I can't believe you." He said, shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest.

"What about this?" she said undoing the clasp on her necklace, holding the chain with her TARDIS key and Jack's ring in her hand. "Tell me how I got this." She held her hand out to him and dropped the ring in his hand.

"That's mine. Where did you get this?" he ordered.

"You put it on that chain in 200,100 on the Game station right before we started fighting for our lives and the lives of all of human kind, telling me you couldn't shoot a damn while wearing it and that you wanted me to keep it safe."

"In the journal." Owen said a moment later.

"But the ring… she's right… that's my exact ring." Jack said examining it, before slipping it back onto the chain.

"Are there any aliens that can do such good shape shifting?" Tosh asked. "I don't think they could do it with such precision."

_Zygons could,_ Rebecca mused just watching them around her. Jack caught eyes with her.

"I want to believe it's you." He said. "But I can't without proof."

"Our last night together…on the TARDIS, right after Cardiff and the Slitheen… you had a nightmare about Gray and I sang you to sleep. And when I sang you to sleep… to eternal sleep less than 24 hours later… I sang the same song."

"It says she sang in the journal." Owen said after a moment.

"But it doesn't say what I sang, does it?" Rebecca looked at him. "Why would I have to write the words to my own song down?"

"Sing it," Jack said looking at her. And she nodded at him before taking a deep breath and singing the words that she had sang herself to sleep with so many times and to him those final two.

"_If there are times, you find that you are feeling weak, lie next to me. I'll hold you till you fall asleep. At any time of day, there's nothing to explain. I'm always on your side._" Rebecca got up from her spot and started to walk towards Jack, her light voice still carrying through her shakiness.

"_Hold on to me, I'll steal you from the hardest day. Don't be afraid, you have me here to guide your way. Through storms I will be here, I will not disappear always by your side. Always  
>Always, Always, Always. And on my heart I promise I will see you through. When pain arrives,<br>I'll be right there to hold on to. With laughter and with prayer, I promise I'll be there, always by your side. At any time of day, there's nothing to explain. I'm always on your side." _And suddenly Rebecca found herself right in front of Jack, his arms reaching out and pulling her close to him, kissing her.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said holding her face.

"I thought you were dead," she said tears coming down her face. "I thought I'd never get over losing you. I thought I'd be alone."

"I promise you, you're never alone. Not anymore." He said kissing her forehead. She smiled at him and just held him closer.

"I need an explanation for this." She told him.

"I think we all do." Gwen piped up. "Hate to intrude on a private moment but you go from about to shoot this girl to snogging her within ten minutes. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Team, this is Rebecca…my…I don't want to call you my ex. We really didn't break up." Jack said looking to her for clarification.

"So a former lover?" Owen asked. "How'd you go from Jack to Ianto?"

"Hey!" Ianto and Jack said.

"Ianto's very good looking." Jack said.

"Agreed." Rebecca added. "But Ianto and I weren't exactly a thing."

"Wait… you're the girl he met at the memorial... Rose…" Jack said pained.

"Is stuck in a parallel universe, with her mum and a parallel version of her dad, Mickey and a parallel version of my brother apparently."

"But she's alive?"

"Very." Rebecca nodded excitedly and Jack picked her up and twirled her around.

"Jack, you're acting like a child on Christmas and not explaining what's going on," Owen grumbled.

"Owen, you're right. We aren't explaining what's going on, but that's because I'm not sure we know what's going on yet." Rebecca said.

"Why don't we work it out over lunch then? Let's all sit down and eat this lovely Chinese and not point guns at each other." Ianto suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, alright dig in everybody I suppose. Rebecca and I are going to eat in my office."

"How is that catching us up Jack?" Gwen asked, hands on hips.

"It's my decision alright Gwen? I'll tell you what you need to know for your own good."

"Jack-"she protested but Jack raised his hand in a gesture to stop her and made her a promise to tell her when he was ready.

"Gwen cares about you." Rebecca said once the two of them were in Jack's office.

"Gwen has a boyfriend… and a lover. I'm not either of them and don't plan on being. Now I know you have questions and so do I so… you first or me?"

"I guess I'll ask a question first… How are you alive?" Rebecca asked him. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm over joyed that you are alive and that I'm here with you, but I watched you die. I held you while the light faded from your eyes."

"I was sort of hoping you could explain that part to me. I woke up ankle deep in Dalek dust and to hear the TARDIS dematerializing and I wondered why the hell you would leave me. I was angry about that for a really long time."

"You've got to know I'd never leave you, Jack. If I had known I would've stayed and gotten you."

"What happened that night?"

"After Doc, sent Rose away and we were pretty much about to lose completely, just me and Doc left. Suddenly the TARDIS rematerialized. Rose had apparently looked into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the energy. She was Bad Wolf. Those words that followed us throughout time and space, it was Rose all along and apparently with a wave of her hand, Bad wolf broke apart all the Daleks in existence in that fleet. If she harnessed all that power, resurrecting you would be easy… not an issue."

"She did it a bit too well." Jack said with a small frown.

"What do you mean? You can't have aged more than ten years since I saw you last."

"It's been a lot longer than that, babe."

"Jack, how long?"

"Um…1869-now."

"137 going on 138 years? But Jack you hardly look forty much less 164."

"165 in June, yep."

"She did it too well, she didn't just bring you back. She must've slowed your aging significantly. I mean that's not a bad thing but…"

"Rebecca… I'm immortal. I don't die. Or rather… I die but don't stay dead."

"What?" she asked stopping her rambling, gazing up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't die. I'm stuck like this until God knows when. I can suffer any injury and even if I die… within a few minutes I'm back."

"Oh my god. You're a fixed point in time."

"A what?"

"It's a fixed point. They're things that can't be changed like… Pompeii has to happen, the Titanic has to sink… but you, you have to exist and you can't change that. You're a temporal paradox."

"Fun… just another way I'm one of a kind."

"Jack… you said you got here in 1869."

"Christmas Eve, yeah. I-"

"I was there, I remember you! You helped me when I got a concussion and told me to find Rose but Doc complained of a headache something about a fixed point in time." She covered her mouth in shock before becoming completely enraged. "HE KNEW! HE FUCKING KNEW! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I SEE HIM NEXT IM GOING TO SLAP HIM INTO REGENERATION."

"Whoa calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Doc knew what had happened to you when he left that night on the game station. I didn't and he lied to me for months, letting me believe you were dead. He saw me in agony, mourning your loss and he never said a word. He left you! He left me too."

"What do you mean left you?"

"I…It's complicated. To truncate it, I discovered about three weeks after I lost you that I had this watch that once opened turned me into a time lady."

"You're not human?!" He asked shocked.

"Well…. Right now, I am. But I shouldn't be?"

"What?"

"Timelords have this thing called a Chameleon arch that can transform them into another species, in my case a human by hiding the time lord essence in a watch. My whole life my essence had been in that watch. I wrote about it, that day I opened it as if I was seeing the world through different eyes. We traveled for a while more, at least a year and a half I'd say, and things were getting easier for me but I still missed you and Doc and Rose got engaged and life was moving on but then Canary wharf happened, I was injured. I hit my head which damaged the part of my brain that controls regeneration, after I got grazed by a Dalek's ray I should've started to regenerate but instead the process was stalled and to fix it I was transformed back into a human to sleep it off when everything went wrong and Doc and Rose were separated. So he dropped me off at Oxford, apparently my time line would've always lead me there but… he abandoned me without the watch and a year and a half of memories missing. I don't even know if I'm the same person I was."

"That's what he does. He just picks up and moves on. I was so mad at the two of you for so long. Him especially. I thought

"I want my life back Jack. I want those two years. I want to be the species I was born to be, not changed into."

"We'll find him. I promise." Jack said putting an arm around her. She leaned into him and hugged him, breathing in his scent.

"I missed this."

"Me too," he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You got the low down on my life…But I want to know where you've been and what you've seen these past 138 years. I want to rediscover you again."

"And you will..." he said grabbing a carton of Chinese and a set of chopsticks, and picking at his food. "Once you tell me what the past six months have been like."

"Hell…the first week was a complete disaster. I tried not to leave my flat, I cried a lot. I ate alone. I read my textbooks for classes and outlined and the first day of classes I forced myself to try and be better. I wore makeup and went to class ran into an old friend and the next day I was working for UNIT. Doc had set it up for me and my schedule was set up to work there Tuesday through Saturday and I do all my classwork at nights or on Sunday, my one day off."

"So you haven't seen anybody?"

"No, I mean… I was supposed to go out to dinner with Ianto but… it was nothing Jack. It was going to be dinner not some passionate love affair."

"Hey I'd pick Ianto too, not a bad choice."

"I heard my name…" Ianto said appearing in the doorway. "I hate to interrupt there's been a weevil sighting a few blocks away. Owen's requesting your assistance Jack."

"I'm on it." He said putting his food down and pulling on his World War Two style coat, and double checking his gun.

"I'm coming with you," Rebecca said jumping up.

"No you're not. Stay here with Tosh and work on the sonic modulator. Do your real job."

"But Jack-"

"No buts, we'll discuss this later. Ianto, let's go."

Rebecca groaned and sunk back into her chair with her chicken and Broccoli and chopsticks taking a few bites before joining Tosh outside.

"So do you want to catch us up then?" Gwen asked, swiveling in her chair. "Because one minute that man's about to kill you and the next thing he's snogging you senseless."

"Jack and I dated… a while back. I thought he died but it turns out he was still alive and he thought I abandoned him. It's been a long time, but with my memory loss, it's only been about six months for me and I missed him terribly."

"Why'd he think you were an imposter? Were you two that close?" Tosh asked.

"I'd say we were pretty close."

"Cuz I've been here a few months and Jack doesn't seem the settle down type. No offense to you." Gwen said.

"No, I've been here a while and I agree. Jack keeps his flings discreet except for his flirting with Ianto." Tosh pointed out.

"Ah, that's true. He does flirt with him a bit. Knocked it off about a few weeks ago though."

"When Ianto said he'd met Memorial girl and asked for advice."

"I'm memorial girl. Hello" Rebecca said with a wave.

"Odd that both you and Jack found Ianto as a… "

"A what, possible suitor?" Rebecca asked. "We were a good couple, we had a lot in common. It's not strange to think that we wouldn't be attracted to similar people. Besides, anthropologically speaking, Ianto is a good match in my eyes."

"You think of dating in anthropological terms?" Gwen asked.

"I'm an anthropology student. I think of everything in anthropological terms at some points. I mean take Ianto for example, he has a stable job, and a prior history of commitment which is a big plus. He's fit, which means he's more fit to be protective. Kind demeanor, probably good with children."

"Yeah but Owen and Jack are fitter."

"Yes but Owen is shorter, his features are rather symmetrical which make him attractive and while he seems aggressive which would be anthropologically good, he's not alpha male material."

"How'd you figure that out?" Gwen asked.

"Well obviously Jack is alpha male and based on his close interactions with you and his natural jump to ask for your help and not one of the others shows that he sees you as his second in command."

"Are you discussing me in anthropological terms?" Jack said coming back into the room looking none worse for wear.

"Why? Are you worried about what I'll say?" she teased getting up to greet him with a kiss.

"No, worried you'll make me sound so appealing you'll have to fight all the ladies off with a stick." he said wrapping his arms around her. "It's good to have you back in my arms."

"And I don't want to ever leave again." She said resting a hand on his heart. "But… it comes with some rules of sorts."

"Look I'm sorry about before. I just got you back. I'm cautious with you."

"I'm not a delicate flower." Rebecca protested.

"You're human."

"So's the rest of your team."

"That's different, they're trained for it."

"You've seen me in action. You know I'm quick on my feet and fast acting."

"Yes but all of my team uses guns which you don't like using."

"I know how to shoot though. I'm not bad."

"Look, you're not bad at anything. You're good at everything you do darling. But please, just let me try and keep you safe and from having to kill anything while I can. Let's just be a scientist and a cop. Like a normal couple"

Rebecca glared at him. "I don't agree but I'm not going to argue right now."

"Good. Why don't you do your work with Tosh? I'm taking you out to dinner later. I'll pick you up and we'll go eat. Rediscover each other. Six o'clock?"

"Okay," Rebecca smiled, picking up her note pad and a multitude of colored pens to begin the annotation of Tosh's notes on the sonic modulator.

A few hours and a delicious latte made by Ianto later, Rebecca headed back to her hotel to change for dinner. Slipping into the red dress and matching heels, curling her hair into long loose curls, and applying some make up, she hummed excitedly.

River had been right. This would definitely be a happier new year.

A knock came at the door a minute later and she found a dashingly dressed Jack, with a bouquet of flowers.

"Long time no see." She joked.

"Yeah almost two centuries… and you still take my breath away. You look gorgeous." Rebecca blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Here, flowers in a vase since you probably don't have one in there."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." She said. "Please come in." She said holding open the door for him.

"Swanky place UNIT got you here."

"Kate, head of research did it. I'm figuring she picked out the nice room. She knows how hard I've worked on this."

"Well you obviously have. Now come on, let me help you with your coat and then we can head off to dinner." Jack helped her into her long peacoat and gave her a quick kiss, holding her hand all the way to his sports car.

"Flashy car." She commented.

"Well I need something when I'm not driving the Torchwood SUV."

"So you got a Bond Car?"

"Aston Martin DB5. Exact bond car in Casino Royale Silver. The names Bond, James Bond." He said faking holding a gun with his hands.

"She's beautiful, I'll give you that." Rebecca laughed.

"Like someone else I know." Rebecca rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. The two aimlessly chattered on their way to the restaurant where they were promptly seated by the hostess to a table overlooking the bay, the moon reflecting against the calm flat.

"Moonlight dinner, very romantic." She said as she gazed over the menu.

"I try. It's been a while. I haven't been on a date since… the seventies."

"The seventies?" she said flabbergasted. "That long? A hot guy like you-"

"I stopped trying then. I dated someone at work, just a few times… it wasn't even serious and then all of a sudden she was pregnant and I have a normally aging daughter and grandson."

"Oh my gosh." Rebecca reached out and grabbed his hand. "That's wonderful... I'd love to meet them."

"You're not mad?"

"It's been nearly a hundred and fifty years, hell I wasn't even on this planet yet. Why would I be mad?"

"I was with other people."

"I almost went out with Ianto. I feel slightly guilty about that."

"Don't, he's a big boy who can handle himself."

"So tell me about your family."

"It's not really a family," he said sort of pained. "Lucia, was afraid because of my… condition and so she put Melissa into Witness Protection… I found her later of course. She goes by Alice now and she has a son Steven, he's five. I talk to her once in a while. She's mad that I don't age normally and that she had to watch her mother die and I couldn't do anything. But… if you want to meet her one day… I could try and get her to see me."

"Only if you want me to."

"Yeah, you were a big part of my life and I'm hoping you'll be that again."

"I'd like to try." She smiled.

"Anyway, what do you want to know about all the rest?"

"Everything… whatever you want to share. It's been a long time. What have you done? Where have you been? What is your favorite moment in history that you've lived through? Have you fallen in love again?"

"I stayed in Cardiff for a while… not doing anything special. Headed over to America in 1892 opening day of Ellis Island, where I got shot and realized what I was. I thought I had just slowed in aging."

"Ellis Island? Wait, a second." Rebecca reached into her purse and pulled out her journal flipping through the pages. "I was there! I heard your voice and had a panic attack thinking I'd start to forget you. Doc must've known and didn't say anything. That son of a bitch. I don't even remember it but…. I'm gonna kill him."

"Get your watch back first."

"Of course."

"Continue… sorry I interrupted."

"Eventually headed back to Cardiff… got discovered by Torchwood in 1899 and began free lancing. Started to travel, helped break up the Boxer Rebellion, fought in World War 1, and eventually went undercover in a traveling circus as the man who couldn't die. That was the worst job ever. 1927 I headed back to New York to stop the assassination of FDR before he ran for president, met a man and thought I fell in love before eventually he found out what I was and I was exploited. He tried to apologize, I wouldn't have any of it. Knew about the depression and got my money out beforehand. Met Estelle right before World War 2, she was lovely. She wanted me to spend my life with her but I didn't. I couldn't. I was afraid of what would happen. I still visit her from time to time."

"She must be in her eighties. And she thinks its you?"

"She thinks I'm my son and that I'm just checking in on an old friend of my fathers. You'd like her. She was the closest I ever found to you."

"I'm sure she's lovely." Rebecca smiled.

"Worked the rest of it for the most part. Torchwood Three was rebuilt with the new millennium when one of the operatives suffered a psychotic breakdown and shot the whole entire place up, then shot himself."

"Oh God that's awful."

"That's when I took command, got Tosh out of UNIT custody, recruited Owen after his fiancée was killed by an alien parasite, Ianto found me, and Gwen found us too… persevere that one. Met us on an investigation and I got her to join since one of our operatives had been going around killing people."

"You don't have the best luck with operatives do you?" Rebecca asked. "That sounded mean. Sorry."

"No, it's fairly accurate." He said with a small laugh, sipping on some wine brought to him by a waiter.

"Perfect." The waiter poured Rebecca a glass before taking their dinner orders to leave the two in peace.

"To us," Jack proposed.

"To us." Rebecca agreed before sipping on the Merlot. "Very good." She agreed and the rest of the night, the two swapped stories from their past and from their work experience just laughing and happy to be in each other's presence. However they both avoided one particular topic: What would happen next?

After splitting a slice of chocolate cake, they paid the bill and took a walk along the bay, hands entwined.

"What happens now? I leave tomorrow night."

"We'll make it work. I can come visit you or vice versa. It's only two hours to Oxford. Maybe in the summer… you could move here. Work at Torchwood…there'll be a spot for you. We can train you. You can work in the field… I just… I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Rebecca promised. "I'll always come back to you. You made that promise to me once… you wouldn't remember. I read about it in my journal from my time lord days. There was a genie and he brought you back to me. And before you left again… you promised me we would always find a way back to each other and we did."

"And I have no doubts that we will." He smiled at her and kissed her. The two then made their way back to Rebecca's hotel room.

"I have one night left here. Tell me you're not gonna let met spend it alone."

"I don't know. I am a gentleman…spending the night after the first date." He teased. 

"Our first date was watching Dirty Dancing in the media room. This is just the first of many more to come."

"I like your thinking Ms. Goodman." She pushed open the door to her room and Jack grabbed her hands and started quietly singing.

"Now I had the time of my life... no I never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth… now I owe it all to you." He twirled her around and the two of them danced around before collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles. Staring into each other's eyes, two becoming one, once again.

**AN: So what do you think? Too mushy? Not enough? I'm predicting that it'll be one more chapter of filler with Jack and UNIT before we get back into the series and we'll meet Martha Jones, and the Doctor.**

**Will you want UNIT/ Jack interludes or will you want it straight through? Let me know in your reviews.**

**Opinions on the Christmas special? New Year's Resolutions you want to share? Drop them in the reviews.**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**=Emma**


	3. Happily Never After

**AN: Why hello again! I know it seems like forever since I updated last. I've been working on this for a while and it rewrote itself a couple of times. I'm updating the Polyvore as soon as this is posted so you can go check it out. **

**Um…what else… oh yeah. All the information in the chapter about certain sensitive topics are researched to the best of my ability and I apologize if there are any discrepancies as the internet gives conflicting results sometimes.**

**Without further ado.**

**Chapter Three: Happily Never After**

The next morning Rebecca awoke, wrapped in a sheet with an arm draped across her waist. She panicked for a moment, worrying what kind of predicament she had gotten herself into before the memories of the night before began to flood back to her. She slowly rolled over and saw a peacefully sleeping Jack with his face in her hair. She tried to untangle herself from him but he pulled her in closer, causing her to giggle and him to wake up.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He said pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I certainly wouldn't complain," she said sitting up. "Unfortunately, we have to go. We have work to do."

"Why? They can survive without me." Jack whined grabbing her waist and pulling her back to bed.

"I have to finish my notes today. I head back tonight. Kate will kill me if I'm not back in the office tomorrow. Malcolm is probably driving her spare."

"Who cares about them? You're all mine."

"Just for this moment. I have to go back to reality. I can't live in this dream life all the time."

"You don't think this can be your reality?"

"I know this is real and I'm so excited to have you here with me but…nothing gold can stay." He grabbed her hand and she wouldn't look at him.

"Rebecca look at me. We have a second chance…We can make this last. I know that this isn't the ideal love but…I love you and I'm not letting you go."

"I love you too… Never stopped." She told him. "Now…I'm gonna take a shower. Want me to meet you back at the Hub?"

"What if we share a shower? Conserve water?" he suggested with a wicked grin.

"You have no clean clothes and I know you. We'll waste more."

"Too practical for your own good. You're no fun," Jack pouted. "But you're right. I'll meet you back at the hub with breakfast and some of Ianto's coffee."

"Sounds perfect." She kissed him quickly before stealing the sheet and wrapping it around herself before walking to the bathroom to shower looking at herself in the mirror noticing a bruise on her neck.

"Jack," she rolled her eyes before sticking her head out the bathroom door. "How do you expect anyone to take me seriously with this monstrosity on my neck?"

"I like it. Shows that you're mine."

"I think your coworkers already gathered that by now."

"Wear a scarf or show the world. I'm not ashamed to show the world the beautiful woman who inspires me and how she makes me feel."

"You're not the one with a hickey on your neck."

"If you give me one, I'm not going to complain. I'm sure I'd rather enjoy it."

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love it." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a bit." Rebecca shut the door on him, hearing him laugh before she dropped her sheet and stepped into the steamy spray.

She soon emerged drying herself with a fluffy towel and dressed herself for the day, including a scarf, applying her makeup, and slipping her shoes on before soon taking her Mini over to the hub, letting herself in.

"Good morning Rebecca," Ianto greeted handing her a mug as soon as she walked in. "French Vanilla cappuccino."

"Good Morning Ianto. Thank you so much… and listen I'm sorry about last night."

"No, I completely understand. He's the one you lost?"

"Among others." Rebecca said. "Still I feel bad."

"Don't, both of you deserve happiness. I'm glad you found it."

"Thank you." She said.

"Jack rushed down to his office a few minutes ago and told me to be ready with your coffee. He told me to send you to him when you got here."

"Thank you Ianto. See you in a bit." She dropped her things at the desk Tosh had shown her the day before and knocked on the door to Jack's office only to find him with a wide spread of breakfast pastries spread out across his desk.

"You do realize that you don't need to feed her majesties royal air force and that it's just me here, right?"

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for. Besides, the team can eat too. Gwen bring stuff home for Rhys. Owen can bring food back to his bachelor pad and have more in his fridge than beer now and Tosh can… Tosh can just enjoy a pastry."

"Alright then. Good morning." She told him kissing him before grabbing a blueberry muffin and Jack pulled her down into his lap.

"It is a very good morning." Rebecca rolled her eyes but smile regardless. She enjoyed her muffin while listening to Jack talk about his plans for the day, explaining the fact that he rarely ever followed the schedule he had in his head due to calls throughout the day from the police, and sightings that Ianto saw online.

"And I just sit in a lab all day identifying technology and reverse engineering."

"It doesn't sound like it has anything to do with what you're going to school for."

"Well archaeology is all about discovering the use of items used by people from long ago. Looking at the materials of aliens and discovering their use isn't much different. I do a lot of cataloging based on what I know and figuring out the uses of certain objects. I can't necessarily be certain with my findings but there is a certain degree of accuracy to it."

"Look at you… being all sciency."

"You love it when I talk nerdy to you." Rebecca laughed.

"Indeed I do."

"Speaking of which, I do need to get back to work. I have to finish the work on Tosh's notes before lunch preferably. I should leave so I can get back to Oxford at a decent time. I have to report my findings at 9am tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"I know. But I have to go grocery shopping and write my report and get ahead on my readings for next semester. It starts in two weeks."

"We'll make it work. I'm not gonna worry about it now." Jack said raising his hands in defeat.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sooner, you know me. Won't be able to stay away." Rebecca gave him one last kiss before heading back toward Tosh's desk to start working.

"Rebecca, you haven't taken off your scarf. Are you cold? I can turn the heat up if you like." Ianto said once he spotted her.

"No, I'm comfortable… Just a fashion accessory." She said shiftily.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. Please help yourself to breakfast in Jack's office. He bought enough to feed a small country."

"Yes ma'am."

"It's Rebecca… no ma'am because I'm Jacks girlfriend or anything like that. Just a normal person."

"Yes ma- Rebecca."

"Better. Is Tosh in yet?"

"Yes! I'm here!" Tosh announced coming down the stairs with her things.

"Wonderful. Jack bought everyone breakfast. There are pastries in his office so please help yourself and then we can get to work."

"Perfect." Within five minutes Tosh returned with a croissant and a cinnamon bun and the two women got to work. Only interrupted a few times by Jack being nosy, a few tired good mornings from Owen and Gwen as well as a call that the others went out to.

"Finished-" Rebecca announced a few hours later.

"Brilliant. I hope you can get it working better than I did. Granted I was working under a lot of pressure."

"I promise to do my best with it."

"You finished doll?" Jack called out.

"Yes! I was gonna get lunch and then hit the road. The mini has all my stuff in it."

"Great, let's go get some lunch then." Rebecca grabbed her coat and the two found themselves at a café avoiding talking about what would happen next. Once the two were finished, Jack walked Rebecca to her car.

"So I guess this is goodbye." She said, looking awkwardly at the ground.

"It's a see you soon. Goodbye's imply permanence."

"Well then I'll see you soon. We'll go out and have fun."

"That is a promise." Jack pulled her closer to him and kissed her hard, leaving her momentarily breathless.

"One more for the road?" she asked.

"Definitely." He said kissing her once more and when their lips parted, Rebecca sighed.

"You're making it very hard to go."

"Then don't go. You can stay here forever if you want."

"Work. School. Responsibility. Sucks I know." Rebecca pouted. "But what if I come back up next weekend."

"I'll come see you this week first." He promised her. "Now please drive safely. Call me when you get to your place."

"Yes sir," she said with a mock salute. He smiled at her and hugged her one last time before opening the car door for her.

"I love you." She told him once inside, rolling down the window.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later." He hit the top of her car and she began to slowly drive away. She glanced back at Jack waving in her rearview mirror but continued to drive back to Oxford.

Nearly two hours later she arrived safe in Oxford and called Jack alerting him of her safe arrival before going grocery shopping and creating her report for Kate. She unwound that night with a glass of wine and a book, happier than she had been in a while.

The next morning she arrived at work with a bit more pep in her step, and was explaining what she had learned with Tosh and her course of action to Kate when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I have a delivery here for a Rebecca Goodman. I was told I could find her here." The delivery man said. Rebecca quickly went over to the door and discovered that he was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses, forget-me-nots, and a few other flowers she couldn't specifically name.

"I'm Rebecca. Do I need to sign for these?"

"No, I was just instructed to make sure they got to you. The man on the phone was very intimidating."

"Well thank you." She took the bouquet from him and turned around to set them on the desk only to see Kate looking at her brow raised.

"Well who are those from?"

"To Rebecca, It's been less than a day and I miss you already. Love Always." She smiled and bent down and sniffed them. "They're wonderful. I'll have to call him and thank him later."

"Love always? You didn't have anyone last time I checked."

"Old relationship rekindled. Never stopped loving him. We were just separated… by time and space. Ran into him in Cardiff and we reconnected."

"Well I'm happy for you. You look very happy."

"I am. Kate. I really am." She called Jack on her lunch break and thanked him very much and chatted with him about her night and his plans to come visit that weekend and she soon returned to work.

She got home from work only to discover a larger more ornate bouquet from Jack sitting outside her flat. She immediately called him.

"Why is there a second, even larger more ornate bouquet of flowers sitting at my flat?"

"Because you should be able to appreciate flowers both at work and at home?" he questioned.

"Jack, I love you. You don't have to buy me obscene amounts of flowers to prove it. Once in a while is fine but I don't need to have a whole entire botanical garden in my office."

"What? I can't spoil my girl?"

"You really don't need to. You know me. I'm not one of those girls."

"But you deserve the world. The universe really."

"Don't remind me." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Jack, someone's knocking at the door, I swear to god if there is another bouquet of flowers…"

"This one has nothing to do with me. I promise."

"Alright. I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too babe." She hung up and answered the door to find River with a bottle of wine, a bag from her favorite Italian place and a tote bag.

"I come bearing gifts and hoping for Gossip!" she announced.

"Well come in then! We have much to discuss." River came in the door and set her things down while Rebecca grabbed wine glasses.

The two relaxed on Rebecca's couch with the wine and takeout, gossiping about Jack, as well as River's husband, John.

"You never mentioned John before?"

"Well I really shouldn't be, after all you wind up introducing us. I just created an ontological paradox and I don't really care." Rebecca laughed.

"Must be the wine and good food."

"And anthropology text books. UNIT had them sent for so you could study in your extra time off. Always looking out for your 'well-being.'"

"I know Kate is. She asked me if I needed more time off for finals and randomly throws me days off."

"Because you don't have a day off. You have 5 days of work, a day of school work and a day of classes. It's miraculous your human self hasn't burnt itself out."

"I find classes relaxing."

"But there's more to life than classes and learning. You're gonna need time for Jack and time for buying sexy underwear to wear when with Jack. When half the stores are closed by the time you get back from work and you work every day…"

"This is why they invented online shopping River."

"Okay… I can't argue with that even though I'm fairly sure online shopping started as a way to discreetly buy adult toys."

"River!" Rebecca said gasping.

"What? I know you're no prude. So hush. Come on let's buy you some lingerie."

The two giggled over some of the ridiculous sets they spotted on line and discussed some plans.

A few days later Jack visited and the two didn't see the light of day for the forty eight hours he was there, they spent it wrapped up in each other, Rebecca sketching him and using him as a model. She played piano for him and he cooked for her. When he left, Rebecca felt like her place was so empty.

The next few weeks flew by and suddenly she was back in her classes, running around like crazy trying to write papers, do her work, and balance her life with Jack. She was stressed out but she had rarely been that happy in her life.

Valentine's Day quickly approached them and Rebecca had been stumped over what to get Jack. The man had lived over a hundred years and had a bank account that easily afforded him that Aston Martin he loved. She was packing up her art supplies after a sketching session when she happened upon her old camera and started looking through the pictures.

She had never uploaded her pictures from her camera to her computer or had them developed. It had been sitting there untouched for months until that moment and she decided to gaze at the memories of days gone bye.

She sat down on the couch and found herself between laughing and crying half the time looking at all the good memories she had with her best friends and Jack, their first trip together to see the Beatles, when they visited the British museum, Woman wept, her eighteenth birthday in Paris, their trip to Cardiff and even a few of Tokyo.

She quickly grabbed her car keys and headed to the local craft store where she picked up a blank leather bound photo album and had it embossed with the words "The Story of Us" on the cover.

She printed out the pictures and put them in the book in the printed pages and wrapped it up. She only hoped he would like it.

Valentine's Day Rebecca headed to work like usual except with a second outfit in her car for that night to wear. She was greeted by another bouquet of flowers on her desk. Roses this time.

"He is too much." she said with a smile, sniffing them before returning to work on the sonic modulator and on some technology that had been uncovered.

A call came around lunch. "Agent Goodman." She answered as she filled out paperwork and continued her examination of an artifact.

"Agent? Ooh sounds sexy. I'm gonna call you that now. Agent Sexy."

"Jack." She smiled. "I got your flowers. They're beautiful. Can't wait to see you tonight."

"Me either. So I got us a hotel room at this place near the restaurant. Ianto's emailing you the details. Just pick up a key at the front desk. It's under Harkness and then you can get ready there rather than getting ready in your office. I'll meet you when you're ready for a pre-dinner drink and then we have dinner reservations at six."

"What time do you think I get out of work Jack? I only get out at 5."

"Check your email." Rebecca sighed but grabbed her PDA and saw an email announcing early closing.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"An anonymous tip was made about cockroaches on the third floor."

"The third floor is the training facility for soldiers. They can't eat there. There shouldn't be cockroaches."

"Yes but despite the fact they're military they hate bugs. So I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yes, you will. So If I get out at three... takes me say half an hour to get to the hotel and say half an hour to get ready, I can meet you for our drink."

"I'll come meet you in the room."

"Okay. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Rebecca. Love you too." The phone clicked and something clattered from behind Rebecca and she turned to find Kate with a clipboard on the floor.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were on a personal call."

"No I shouldn't have been. This is work."

"I take personal calls all the time and you get your work done. It's fine. I don't mind Rebecca. I was just coming to remind you of early dismissal and drop this off. Someone left it for you at the front desk." Kate handed her a box which she opened to discover was more alien tech that had been found from the Racnoss incident Christmas eve.

"Guess I'll catalog this today then."

"Don't stay too late. Don't leave the boyfriend hanging."

"I won't." she promised getting to work. Before she knew it, it was time to leave and she drove to the hotel where a valet parked her car and a bellboy brought her things to the room. She grabbed her key from the front desk and when she arrived in the room, there were flowers on the desk for her from Jack. She smiled before putting on some music and started to get ready. She called Jack forty minutes later to tell him she was ready and within five minutes he met her at the door.

"Wow… you look… stunning." He said with a smile, holding a single red rose and a wrapped box in his hands."

"There's more stuff? Jack this is too much. The flowers at work were enough and this and dinner?"

"I've had a bank account here since 1901, I've saved up enough money and Torchwood pays great. So don't worry about cost… ever. We're fine."

"Okay." She said taking his hand and bringing him into the room. "Just let me get my coat."

"No, I want you to open one of your presents first."

"Let me get yours too." She said running over to her purse and pulling out the wrapped package.

"You first," Jack said handing her a small square shaped box. She smiled and unwrapped it to reveal a velvet box and inside was a diamond hair comb.

"It's beautiful!" she said admiring it.

"I wanted to get you jewelry but you always wear the same necklace, you don't wear bracelets because they get in the way and you don't like wearing expensive earrings since you lose them so often so… I figured this might do the trick. It's also from a shop that was down the street from where we first met in the forties."

"I love it." She sat down in front of the mirror and carefully stuck it into her bun. "This is for you… it's nothing fancy but I figured you might like it."

He took the package and tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the leather bound book. "The Story of Us." He read aloud before opening it and perusing the pages.

"I thought you might like some pictures from back then and from now and there's more room to add pictures… I know it might be a little painful some of the old ones but… they brought back such good memories."

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." He said turning to her. "I love it." He kissed her gently and held her tight. "It's perfect. Now let's go have a drink before dinner. The night is still young and I have many plans for us."

The two went to the hotel bar and Rebecca sipped on her wine and Jack on his scotch before Jack rushed them off to a fancy Italian restaurant with an amazing authentic menu and served Gelato from the gelateria they had visited in Venice many a time.

"Okay how you tracked down this place is beyond me but this is AMAZING!" she told Jack grinning. "I haven't had Gelato in ages."

"I remembered you loved the turtle cheesecake from Venice so I made sure they had some for you. Had them reserve it"

"You are amazing." Rebecca sighed, dropping her spoon. "I'm stuffed."

"Well, how about an after dinner stroll then?" Jack proposed. "I know the perfect spot."

"Isn't it a little cold?" she said.

"It isn't far. I swear. I'll keep you warm."

"Well… when you put it that way…" she grinned and took his hand and the two walked with Jack's arm wrapped around Rebecca's shoulder, keeping her warmer before the two found themselves in the West End.

"Theater districts always fascinate me." Rebecca said. "I loved the one in New York… it's crowded but I love the culture."

"I like it too." Suddenly the two stopped in front of a theater, a line forming outside the door. "Well we're here."

Rebecca looked up to see the marquee for "The Phantom of the Opera" a little way in front of them and turned to Jack surprised.

"We're seeing Phantom?"

"We inspired it on your eighteenth birthday. It's romantic… it's Valentine's Day, I figured you'd like it." Rebecca reached out and kissed him.

"I love it! Thank you!" she said squeezing his hand. "This is like the best day ever." She kissed him again.

"We're going in. Come on." The two went into the theater and took their seats which were of course the best money could buy and settled in for the show, observing amazed but at intermission pointing out the mistakes from what had really occurred to them, compared to the novel and compared to the show.

After careful debate they decided that while their personal account with the phantom of the opera was the most interesting, it wouldn't have translated very well onto the stage and they were glad certain cuts had been made from the novel and saddened by others. Once the second act ended, the two bundled up into their coats and caught a black cab back to their hotel and went up to their room, barely able to keep their hands off each other and very excited to show one another their love.

The next day Rebecca struggled to make it to work on time due to Jack trying to seduce her to come back to bed but she pushed through making it to work only one minute before she was scheduled to start. Kate gave her a knowing look but didn't press the issue letting her get on with her work.

It was a few weeks later when Rebecca woke up almost unable to move that things started to seem not so perfect. Her body was achy and her head throbbed. She managed to pull herself out of the comfort of her bed and into her bathroom where she found that she had a high fever and she popped a couple of Tylenol and called Kate telling her she wasn't coming in before crawling back into her bed.

Her doorbell rang a few hours later and she pulled herself out of bed once more and pulled a robe on to find a man at the door holding soup and a box of tissues.

"Delivery for Rebecca Goodman." He said cheerfully.

"That's me." She said miserably.

"Feel better miss. Mama's soup will help."

"Who sent you?"

"American man on the phone… John? James?"

"Jack." She said nodding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome miss."

She immediately grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and her phone settling on the couch with her soup, tissues and a throw blanket.

She called Jack up.

"Hey babe."

"How did you know I was sick?"

"I called your office. Kate answered the phone told me you had called in sick today with a fever. Figured I'd send soup since I'm stuck here for a while. I wish I could be there to take care of you."

"Two hours away and you still managed to do that. I'm impressed. Thanks for the soup love."

"Anytime baby." She could hear the sound of an alert in the background.

"I'll let you go Jack. Call me when you're free later. I'll be in bed, possibly sleeping but awaiting your call."

"In bed? Well I'd like to see that." Rebecca laughed for a moment and then told Jack to shush, before eating her delicious soup.

He called her later and flirted with her making her smile and feel better just from laughing. She was feeling much better even though her joints ached the next day and returned to work although found herself feeling much more fatigued than usual. She found herself yawning and Malcolm asking her if she was alright.

"Just tired Malcolm. I'm sure I'll be fine." But she wasn't completely fine, the joint aches and the fatigue became more constant figures in Rebecca's life but she assumed it was due to the stressful life she led.

Jack visited her on the weekends or she would take a train to Cardiff on Saturday evenings and spend Sunday with him before heading back to Oxford for classes on Mondays. Rebecca while tired, had never been this happy and everything seemed to be falling into place for her.

She could almost give up the dream of traveling the universe again if she could keep this life and live with Jack… and maybe even someday have the family she always wanted.

That was when it all fell apart.

It started off like any other day. The mourning routine of getting dressed, eating a bowl of maple brown sugar oatmeal, grabbing a cup of coffee from the coffee shop down the road and popping in an audio book into the CD player before riding to London for work.

She flashed her badge at the gate and parked her Mini in the designated spot before picking up her mail, a few memos and a couple of packages from field offices around the country. She set those items on the table in the lab, greeting Malcolm as he entered.

"Good morning Malcolm."

"Morning Ms. Goodman. I've got a package for you. The Mail room said that it had just missed you so I brought it to you."

"Thank you Malcolm" she said, grabbing the package from his precarious stack on his desk before placing it on the table. "No return address, maybe it's inter-departmental," she mused, strolling over to her hook and grabbing her lab coat, slipping it over her arms. She then pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting through the packing tape.

She gingerly removed the bubblewrapped package from the box and went to remove the plastic wrapping. She cut open a slit in the wrap, and began to tear it apart when whatever was in the package exploded, causing Rebecca to fly through the air and crash against the wall, before falling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open to reveal a bright white, clinical-looking room. Her limbs felt heavy but she felt warm and cocooned, the steady rhythm of her heart monitor, comforting like a lullaby.

Her attempt to sit up was not nearly as pleasant, causing her to groan in pain.

"Thank heavens you're awake." River said from a corner of the room. "Don't move sweetie." She rose from her chair, dropping her copy of _The Journal of Biological Anthropology_.

"What happened? I feel like I've been hit by a truck," her voice sounded raspy.

"You were opening a package at work and apparently it was a bomb. Bomb squad is investigating and trying to find a source."

"Malcolm?!" she asked alarmed.

"Is absolutely fine sweetie. Just shaken up with a small cut from a piece of shrapnel. It's you we were worried about."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Some second degree burns on your arms from when you tried to shield your face, some deep cuts from the shrapnel which have already been stitched up, and a hairline skull fracture. Concussion of course."

"I guess I got off easy then. "

"You could've died!" River told her. Rebecca tried to sit up once more, her chest aching and River grabbed the remote for the hospital bed and eased her up slowly.

"I didn't die River. I'm still here.

"I don't think you understand what the implications of your death this early in your timeline could mean for-"

A knock on the door interrupted her thought when a young Indian woman in a whiate coat with a chart appeared.

"Ms. Goodman? Hi, I'm Dr. Patel. I've been treating your injuries thus far."

"Well thank you Dr. Patel."

"How's your pain on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst and 1 being no pain at all."

"Five I guess. Maybe six? I guess it's mostly my head and my chest.

"You bruised a couple of ribs I suspect. But there are no fractures. You had a hairline fracture to your right parietal bone. I'm sorry there's really nothing we can do for it except to give you some pain relievers. We're still waiting on the results from your blood work to make sure there were no toxins released by the bomb that we may have missed."

"Dr. Patel, I have the results of the bloodwork you ordered," a nurse called from the doorway. Dr. Patel walked over to her and picked up the paper from the nurse.

"Thank you Mary." Dr. Patel began scanning the results and instantaneously her face fell.

"Ms. Song, could you give us a moment?" River looked at Rebecca who simply nodded.

"I'll be right outside sweetie." River said, gathering her things.

"What is this about?" Rebecca asked.

"I just go your blood work and…"

"And what?"

"There appears to be some…anomalies."

"What, high cholesterol or something?"

"No… it's a bit more serious than that Ms. Goodman."

"Please, Dr. Patel, can we get to the point?"

"It isn't very good news, I'm afraid and I'm struggling to find a way to put this..." Rebecca, usually a rather patient person found that in that moment her patience was severely lacking and simply took the report out of Dr. Patel's hands and began scanning it for the results only to find the diagnosis.

Leukemia.

In that moment Rebecca's heart stopped.

"Tell me this has been double checked."

"Triple, which is why it took so long." Dr. Patel said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Rebecca snapped. "Tell me what type it is, how bad it is, what my odds are and what forms of treatment are available."

"More testing needs to be done before I can answer your questions."

"Then go order said tests" Rebecca barked, her voice tight, almost strangled, tears forming as Dr. Patel just stared at her sadly. "GO!" she yelled.

Dr. Patel rushed out, River bumping into her on the way.

"Tell me that you're just pregnant and those are just happy tears." River begged her hands clasped together.

"I wish… I don't even know if I can have kids after this."

"After what?"

"River I have…. Leukemia." Rebecca choked out the four syllables.

"Oh my God, sweetie." River immediately pulled her into a hug and even though Rebecca's body was sore, she needed it.

"Ms. Goodman," a knock came at the door. "I'm here to take you to your MRI." The nurse helped her into a wheelchair, wheeling her down to radiology.

As she lay perfectly still in the MRI machine, her mind drifted to Jack who had lost so much already and if the scans didn't get good results, he'd be watching her die and she couldn't let him do that.

Once she was out of the MRI and back in her room, she asked River if Jack had been called and she said that he had been and was on his way.

"Does he know?"

"Only that you were injured. I was very vague I only told him that you were doing find and you were stable."

"Do… do you know about Jack's condition?"

"Yes, I've known for years."

"Then tell me what should I do? I can't make him watch me die."

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know."

Sometime later, a doctor came in and took a spinal tap, a needle stuck into her spine to draw spinal fluid for testing. And it was only an hour later that an older female doctor came in to discuss her results.

"Ms. Goodman, I have the results from your tests. It appears that you have Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. It appears that in your particular case, the cancer seems to be aggressive. So I'm getting you an appointment with an oncologist here at Royal hope at the next possible appointment. They system is very loaded so we're doing our best."

"Odds? What are my odds?"

"Normally for ALL the odds are about 50-50."

"There is no such thing as a normal case. I don't want averages. I want what you think MY chances are."

"I'm… I'm not qualified or at liberty to say…"

"An educated guess then." Rebecca pleaded.

"I'd say tdue tour cancer's aggressiveness and the fact that survivorship rates are lower in people your age… my guess is that your chances dropped to maybe…twenty to thirty percent. Treatments are available but that…"

"Doesn't guarantee a thing." Rebecca finished letting out a sigh.

"But your oncologist will be able to give you better timelines and statistics as well as your treatment options."

'Thank you." Rebecca said her face drained of all color. "Can I be discharged yet?"

"We were planning on keeping you a few more hours for observation maybe even over-night. But I can try and keep your time here to a minimum. I'll go see if I can get your paperwork."

"Thank you." Rebecca said. She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her face and the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"Sweetie… I got you some clothes." River said holding the tote-bag of spare clothes Rebecca kept in her car.

"Good they're getting my discharge paperwork."

"And Jack? He's coming here."

"I'll call him once I'm out." Rebecca grabbed the clothes from River and slowly made her way to the bathroom and looked at the bruising on her chest and her bandaged arms, her eyes looked tired and red and she looked like she had been through hell. She slid into the camisole and sweater, slowly pulling on her jeans and slipping on the flats.

By the time she exited, the discharge paperwork and instructions on how to care for her wounds were ready and she was at the nurses station, signing her name.

"REBECCA!" Jack called out, sprinting down the hallway towards her she held out her hands to motion for him to stop.

"What happened?"

"Small accident at work. I'm fine."

"You look like hell. A beautiful hell but hell none the less." Jack put a hand on her arm and she pulled back in pain.

"Please don't touch me." She begged not meeting his eyes.

"Becks what happened?"

"It doesn't matter I'm fine." She said, slamming the pen down on the counter and quickly thanking the nurse before grabbing her bag and walking the opposite direction of Jack, rushing down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Of course it matters. Every part of your life matters to me." He said.

"It shouldn't." she said rushing down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused. "You are everything to me. What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"What? No!" she continued.

"I won't be mad at you. It's not your fault. I'll wring those son of a bitches' necks."

"I was in an explosion. Someone sent a bomb to the lab. I have some bruised ribs, burns, stitches and a fractured skull. I'm fine." She said turning around for a split second to look at him and regretting doing it and immediately turned back around, rushing toward the lobby doors and out into the street.

"Then why won't you look at me? What did I do? Did I forget our anniversary?"

"No, our anniversary is next week and there won't be an us then."

"Won't be an us? Rebecca what are you talking about? I thought we were good… I thought that we were happy."

"We were… I just need some time to myself." She said.

"I don't believe you. I know you Rebecca and you're lying."

"This has nothing to do with you." She said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"C'mon? It's not 'you' it's me card? That's the oldest breakup in the book. You know it's not true. Why won't you look at me?" he said grabbing her hand.

"Because I know if I look at you, I'll change my mind and won't go through with this!" she cried out.

"Then look at me don't do this. Don't leave me."

"I have to." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Rebecca please…"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE TO WATCH ME DIE." She shouted, turning around to face him, grabbing his other hand.

"Did you have some flash of mortality when you almost died? Because I know Rebecca, I know that you're mortal and I'm not and it plagues me everyday."

"That's not what I mean Jack." She shook her head. "I'm sick."

"You said you were fine!"

"I have A-L-L."

"You have all? All what? All the reasons to leave me? All the badges from the pokemon gym? All the paperwork from UNIT for a vacation? I'm not following here."

"I have acute lymphoblastic leukemia. ALL." She choked out. Immediately Jack had his arms around her crying form, gently pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not leaving you. Not now, and not ever. We're gonna fight this, okay?" he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Jack, my odds don't look good."

"Then we work hard on finding the Doctor who can take you to a time when we have a cure. We call him. We do everything we can so you and I get our happily ever after. Got that?"

"It's more like we have a happily never after."

"Don't talk like that." He said. "We have to keep a positive outlook."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who's dying! My own body is trying to kill me and so is some external force that tried to blow me up." she yelled before breaking down into tears again, huddled into his chest.

"Shh…." He said holding her. "I'm not giving up on you. On us. Okay?"

"Okay."

**AN: Yeah… I might suck…. A little. Or a lot you know… whatever floats your boat.**

**Hope your years are going well. I've been struggling with this for weeks and wrote most of it in a notebook on a delayed flight during my vacation as well as reading four hundred pages in a book. Dragonfly in Amber is getting quite good.**

**Anyway, Did you hear they're gonna have a radio program for Torchwood. Isn't that cool? **

**Love John Barrowman so you know… I'm excited.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave your reviews, favorite and follow.**

**-Emma**


	4. Smith and Jones

**AN: Hello sweeties! I'm home**

**Home as in I'm in my dorm room procrastinating studying for my Advanced Gen Chem II quiz I have this morning so that's fun.**

**Sorry it took so long. I actually take a class that involves writing now which is weird because I'm a science major and all I do is multiple choice.**

**Anyway, here you have**

**SMITH AND JONES**

"The first day of Chemo is probably going to be the worst because you're nervous about how you'll feel and how you'll react." The Doctor had told her at her oncology appointment. But after the first round of chemotherapy, Rebecca disagreed. It was the subsequent ones that were the worst.

After each round of chemo, each bad test result and after each good cry Rebecca would call the one man who had the technology and the ability to make it all better. The Doctor.

And with each call, which never yielded a response, her hope lessened and lessened until there was nearly none.

Her body reacted poorly to the chemo, it barely making a dent in the cancer, causing her to lose her hair, to have near constant nausea and puffiness, and to lose hope.

The second she noticed her hair falling out she and Jack went and bought her the best wig she could find that was closest to her hair, just so she could feel a little normal even though the new normal was inflamed and nauseous all the time.

Each chemo cycle, someone would sit with her, usually Jack or River and occasionally when both were busy, Ianto would drive down and sit with her while she sat in the recliner, textbooks strewn open in her lap and her just trying to take it in, despite her body being marinated in toxins.

"Why don't you just read a regular book or watch TV?" Ianto asked her one day as he sat with her.

"I'm trying to get my degree before I die. The university, after lots of persuading has agreed to let me sit the final exams for all the classes and if I pass, I get my degree. I'm not dying without it."

"So it's on your bucket list."

"I wouldn't say I have a bucket list per say." She said pulling out a slip of paper from her purse. "Because most of the things I'd like to do, I don't have time for or are impractical now. More like a list of things I would've liked to have done."

"Such as?"

"Get Married, have and raise a kid of my own because let's be honest as much as I chide the team, I'm not actually your mother. It's all the human stuff."

"Well you could still get married. It's not like Jack would turn that down."

"I don't want to get married looking like this," she said pulling her wig off of her head. "Call it vain but I had a vision of myself on my wedding day and it looked nothing like present me. Besides Jack and I while unhappy about our circumstances are just happy that we have each other just for this moment even if we don't have a future."

"Don't say things like that!" Ianto said irritated. "It bothers me that you think so negatively about the situation."

"Ianto, I have come to terms with the likelihood of my impending death and have come to grips with that. Would I like to live? Hell yeah but the odds are not in my favor at this time so I gotta make do with the time that I've got. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

"When I die,"

"If… you've got to be hopeful Rebecca." Ianto argued.

"Fine… IF… I die, please promise me that you'll take care of Jack."

"Of course. He's my friend."

"And open your heart to him… he was falling in love with you once… maybe he can again. I don't want him to be alone forever."

"Rebecca…"

"Please Ianto…Just be there for him okay? I'm not saying shag the guy or anything but if I'm gone and the moment comes about and you both are into that then feel free… you have my blessing."

"Rebecca, I'm not gay."

"I see the way you look at him. And has no one on your planet ever heard of the term bisexual? Or Pansexual? Or Demisexual? You people are very narrow-minded on Earth in this time period."

"This time-period? You don't make sense sometimes." Ianto laughed. "Never the less, I'll keep my word."

"Thank you." The next two hours passed slowly as Rebecca read her books and felt the side effects of the drugs taking hold. Afterward Ianto drove her home and got her into her flat before ordering her some takeout and making sure she had everything she needed.

"You sure?"

"Positive, Ianto. You've done so much to help and besides Jack will be here soon anyway."

"Alright if you're positive." He hugged her goodbye and left her to her thoughts.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed the TARDIS once again.

"Hey Doc… it's me… again. Round eight of chemo today. But… they might just stop soon." She paused. She hadn't told Ianto or Jack. "The drugs aren't really making any progress on the cancer's growth so… they might just let me live again instead of poisoning me to death and let my own body do the killing… but I'll find out next week…Look, I'm putting on a brave front here for everyone else… but I don't want to die Doc… so please… come back…come get me and take me to a time with a cure and give me my watch back. If afterwards you decide that you don't' want me anymore, that's fine. I understand. But please… I want my life." She hung up with tears in her eyes and set off to make some tea before her food came.

Jack arrived about half an hour later and the takeout a few minutes after him. The two ate in a comfortable chatter, Jack telling her about some cases they had been working that day and she explained about her readings for school.

After dinner, Rebecca was feeling feverish and so the two just settled down on the sofa, Rebecca wrapped in Jack's arms and together they watched a comedy on the telly.

"You know election day's coming up yet and I have no idea who's even running. It's my first time voting in any country." Rebecca told him when the news came on later.

"It's not like you haven't been busy. I dunno why, I feel compelled to vote for this Saxon guy."

"Well I'll probably vote for him too then. I trust your judgment." She kissed him before snuggling against him once more and falling asleep.

It was a few days later after work(at UNIT where she still worked three days a week), when Rebecca headed over to the hospital for some more scans and blood work before the meeting with her doctor's the following week to decide whether or not they wanted to continue with treatment.

Rebecca knew the answer. They weren't going to. She had seen the numbers the last few times they had drawn blood and she knew what they meant. They weren't good.

She had her meeting that morning and was waiting for Jack when her cell rang.

"Hey babe! I'm so sorry I'm running late. I'm stuck. I'll be like half an hour."

"They want to start now. I'll just tell you the news when you get here." She assured him, and assuring herself that she didn't need him there. Which was true, she didn't but it didn't mean that she didn't want his support.

"Ms. Goodman… after careful consideration and after your course of treatment… we've come to the conclusion that chemotherapy is not helping to fight your cancer and we're having a very hard time finding you a donor on the marrow transplant list."

She nodded. "How long do you think I have?"

"It's hard to say… Maybe a year."

"I understand." She nodded, keeping her voice steady. "Thank you for your time and for your efforts." She grabbed her things and headed over to the patient lounge to wait for Jack and was blowing her nose when all of a sudden the rain that was coming down outside all of a sudden started going…up. The room was shaking.

"Holy crap." She said racing to the window. She looked outside and saw she was no longer on the London street she had entered from that morning. She was on the moon.

Her phone started ringing and she answered.

"REBECCA! Where the hell are you? One second I'm walking down the street towards the hospital and then there's a giant crater in the ground?"

"Jack honey….I don't know what's going on here. One second it's raining up and the n the building started shaking and now I think I'm on… the moon."

"The moon? What?"

"It was an H2O scoop. The rain went up instead of down." She looked out and saw a fleet of large suited beings coming toward the hospital.

"Jack is the moon considered neutral territory for interplanetary matters?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"I think there's some form of intergalactic police showing up."

"Probably the Judoon. They won't hurt you if you're not who they're looking for you. You should be okay. Just be careful."

'Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Rebecca hung up and she turned around and a young doctor stared at her oddly.

"How do you have service? We're on the moon."

"Satellite phone?" she said before backing away from the window. She then spotted the Doctor and a young woman out on the balcony outside of the lounge and rushed over to the door and stood in the doorway watching them, wondering if they'd notice her.  
>"We've got air! How does that work?" the woman asked.<p>

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor said.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?" The Doctor asked her.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful."

"You think?"

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

"Standing in the earthlight."

"What do you think happened?" the woman asked.

"What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things."

_She's good,_ Rebecca mused.

"I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"Yeah."

"I was there. In the battle."

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just... the Doctor."

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?"

"Well…Yeah."

"I call him Doc, personally." Rebecca said finally breaking her silence. The two swiveled around and looked at her.

"Sorry… you look very familiar but I can't place you," the Doctor said to her staring at her.

"You can recognize Sarah Jane however many years later, but you can't recognize the person who you abandoned, after eight rounds of chemotherapy. Figures,"she shrugged.

"Chemo, Rebecca what happened to you?" he said rushing over to her.

"Leukemia. But we have bigger problems to worry about right now which is the only reason I have yet to slap you silly. By the way what's your name Miss, since this rude one hasn't introduced us?"

"I'm Martha. Martha Jones, I'm a med student here at the hospital."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rebecca. I'm as of about half an hour ago a former patient because they're stopping my treatment because it's not helping. And this is the Doctor who is rude sometimes."

"Sorry, but do you really call him the Doctor? Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." The woman said.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look." The Doctor said, picking up a pebble and throwing it. "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked.

"How many people in this hospital?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people. Suffocating." The Doctor said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked horrified.

"Well we won't let them do that then, will we?" Rebecca said.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." The Doctor said pointing. More ships began to arrive and the officers Rebecca had noticed before we're marching toward the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"Judoon." Rebecca and the Doctor said in unison and they looked at each other and laughed.

"How'd you know about the Judoon?"

"Jack called me and I explained what I saw to him and he said it was probably the Judoon."

"Jack?" The Doctor asked his face turning pale.

"Yes Jack. The man who you allowed me to think dead for over a year and cry over and mourn his loss because you have a problem-"

"Not now Rebecca. You can yell at me later once the hospital is saved." They ran down the lobby and tried to get a view as the Judoon began to enter the building. People were screaming, running, cowering and some tried to hide as the large rhino like creatures entered the building.

"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" the Chief of the Judoon called out. One of the medical students approached him frightened his hands in the air in surrender.

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." The chief pushed him against a wall and began shining a light in face. "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

All of a sudden his words were repeated by a Judoon playing them back from a machine.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." The Judoon shined the light on the man's face once more and made a cross on the back of his hand. _  
><em>"Category: human. Catalogue all suspects."

They started shining the blue light on people, checking their species, then marking the right hand of each with a cross, saying "Human" as they do so.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor said smiling.

"You and your little shops." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?"

"Galactic police." Rebecca said.

"Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor corrected.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked incredulously.

"The moon is considered neutral territory. According to galactic law, the Judoon have no jurisdiction over the Earth," Rebecca explained. "And-"

"And they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The Doctor continued interrupting Rebecca which earned him a glare.

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human,"

"Bad News for you Doc."

"Why?" the Doctor looked at Martha, raising an eyebrow and she shook her head. "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

"Come on, then." The Doctor said leading them away.

"I think we should see if we can find a way into the hospital server and look for any odd symptoms." Rebecca suggested.

"Then lets go." The Doctor began examining a computer with the sonic screwdriver, while Martha kept watch. Rebecca and the Doctor worked in an awkward silence, there were so many things to say but there were much larger things at hand.

"They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?" Martha asked entering the room.

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." Rebecca raised an eyebrow and then the Doctor began hitting the computer. "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked him.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you. Apparently."

"Like me. But not me."

_Like us. _Rebecca thought. _It's supposed to be like us._

"Haven't they got a photo?"

" It might be a shape-shifter Martha." Rebecca told her.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The doctor announced.

"All of us?"

"Well isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know." Martha left and the two were alone again.

"Can I try?" Rebecca asked. "I used to be pretty good at this stuff."

"By all means."

Rebecca typed away, decrypting and decoding. Within a few minutes she had restored the backup and Martha was running into the room.

"I've restored the back-up."

"I found her." Martha said.

"You what?" and then all of a sudden, two drones or Slabs decked in leather were approaching.  
>"Run!" The Doctor pulled Rebecca up and grabbed Martha's hand and ran. They ran down the stairs, followed by the slabs and then met the Judoon and dodged out into Radiology, the Doctor locking the door in the face of one of the Slabs..<p>

"When I say 'now', press the button." The Doctor ordered.

"I don't know which one."  
><strong><br>**"Find out!"

"Martha, trust yourself. You know." Rebecca told her as she watched as the Doctor began sonicing some of the radiology equipment. A few bangs on the door later, the Slab broke through.

"Now!" Martha hit a yellow button and all of a sudden she saw the slab light up, his skeleton visible as he was shocked in a blue light before falling to the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead."

"Isn't that likely to kill you?"

"No, of course not. Superior Time Lord biology," Rebecca said with an eyeroll.

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." He began bouncing and hopping. "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..."he began shaking his foot madly.  
><em><br>_"Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." He tossed his shoe into the dustbin before announcing he was done.

"You're completely mad." Martha said.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." He took off his other shoe and discarded it. "Barefoot on the moon!" he said wiggling his toes.

"I'd agree with you Martha on the point that he's completely mad but sadly, I can't even say that's the strangest thing I've seen him do."

Martha made a face and nodded before carrying about "So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." The Doctor answered, making Rebecca laugh.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant."

**"**My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said pulling the remaining bits of the broken sonic out of the machine that shocked the slab.

"She was one of the patients, but –"

"My sonic screwdriver!"

"You can make a new one Doc. When you make mine."

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"Doctor!" Martha chided.

"Sorry." He said, tossing away his broken screwdriver. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no."

"Yes, that must be it," Rebecca said following the Doctor's train of thought. "She must be an internal shape-shifter and she isn't just drinking blood like a vampire. She's assimilating it. That'll make her appear human to the Judoon. We have to find her."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Martha asked and the three went out into the hallway and soon found themselves hidden behind a water cooler as one of the slabs passed by.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor explained.

"What about you?" Martha asked.

"What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?"

"Um… Martha? I'm sort of his partner. I'm right here." Rebecca said giving her a small wave.

"No, it's different the way you reacted when you saw each other says otherwise."

"Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." He gestured his hand and stepped forward in front of a judoon.

"I like that. "Humans." I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

The Judoon stepped and scanned the Doctor. "Non-human."

"Convinced yet, Martha?" Rebecca asked, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Oh my God, you really are!"

"And again we run!" and the three did run, Judoon shooting after them as they headed up the stairs and locked the door behind them, emerging in a corridor where people were falling to the ground gasping for breath.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." Rebecca leaned against the wall, her chest aching from the running, her body not nearly at its normal peak fitness.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked one of the med students.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm running on adrenaline."

"Welcome to my life. Rebecca? How are you doing?"

"As well as someone with terminal cancer can do in a situation like this. It'd be easier if I had respiratory bypass…" she said with a

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." Martha led the way toward the office.

"She's gone! She was here." She said searching for the woman who had sucked the life out of Mr. Stoker, quite literally.  
><strong><br>**"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." The Doctor said.

"What was she doing on Earth?"

"My guess is-" Rebecca started but was quickly interrupted.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Wait a minute." Martha said, she went over and closed Mr. Stokers eyes and then the three continued on.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do? Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost." The Doctor said looking at the MRI sign.

"Find the non-human. Execute." Judoon voices announced. The Doctor turned to the two women.

"Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up."

"How do I do that?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I count as an alien anymore." Rebecca said. The Doctor looked at her and then to the heavens as if he were praying to some omniscient God.

"Rose, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." The Doctor then kissed Rebecca and ran off.

"That was nothing?"

"It better have been nothing. I'm angry with him. Martha hide, go after him. I'll hold up the Judoon." Rebecca said. But Martha refused to budge.

"Find the non-human. Execute." One of the Judoon ordered.

"Hello," Rebecca said walking up to the Judoon officer. "I haven't been catalogued. Neither has my friend."

The Judoon first turned to Martha, declaring her "Human."

The Judoon looked at Rebecca, shining the light on her face.

"Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?"

"Your salvation boys. I know where the non-human is and I can lead you right to her."

"Find the non-human. Execute."

"One point of clarification. We don't kill people here. We imprison them." She told them, without a response, she shook her head and just led the Judoon toward where the Doctor had headed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had entered the MRI room having concocted a similar plan to the one as before when he spotted the plasmavore and began babbling.<br>"Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look." He raised his feet showing her.

"They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him!" Florence, the plasmavore barked at her Slabs who took hold of the Doctor as she began fussing with the MRI machine.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" the Doctor asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla."

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."  
><strong><br>**"Right-o."

"No!" the Doctor said feigning surprise.  
><strong><br>**"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In a hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?"

"Yes. But I'm hidden."

"Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?"

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake."

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." Florence said approaching him with it. While this wasn't the plan he had come up with, and he wasn't fancying the impending puncture wound to his neck, it would do the trick to save the rest of the hospital.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She said beginning to suck his blood and assimilate it into her own body. Suddenly she heard the Judoon approaching so sent him to the floor hiding the straw.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him! Confirmation: deceased." The Judoon announced.

"No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him" Martha said trying to push past.

"That son of a bitch better not be dead because I'm about to kill him myself."

"Stop. Case closed." The Judoon said.

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha said.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human."

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Florence said.

"But she's not!"

"She assimilated the Doctors blood. She's most definitely not human at this point. Martha, a scanner if you would be so kind?" Rebecca asked her.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like."

"Non-human." The Chief Judoon announced.

"What?"

"Confirm analysis." The Judoon officer announced.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha said.

"And if he's actually dead, I will find you and kick your ass because he is my one hope left at living." Rebecca said.  
><strong><br>"**Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The Judoon ordered.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" The Slab shot at the Judoon but the Judoon's shot hit first, causing the Slab to disintegrate.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." All of a sudden the MRI, began to flash a warning signal 'Magnetic overload.'

_Well shit that can't be good._

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" Florence screamed as she was disintegrated and Rebecca was instantly at the Doctor's side with Martha.

"Case closed."

"What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." The Judoon announced.

"Well don't stand there you idiots! Do something!" Rebecca barked at them.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha asked.

"All units withdraw." And the Judoon left.

"What about the air? We're running out of air." One of the other Medical students.

"They'll return us to earth as soon as they depart… if there is an Earth with this going on. If my calculations are right, the side of the Earth that is facing the moon right now will be blown up if we don't shut if off. I'll work on that Martha, resuscitate him. Remember he has two hearts." Rebecca said looking for a power button, starting to feel faint.

She collapsed to the ground spotting the plug and just unplugging the machine and hearing it power down as Martha performed CPR on the doctor who woke up coughing, Martha herself beginning to run out of air.

"Rebecca, can you walk?" the Doctor said, crawling towards her, Martha passing out.

"If you can help me up, I can try." Rebecca croaked out. The Doctor helped her up and he picked up Martha, and brought her into the hallway, towards a window where other patients and doctors were either unconscious, or weak.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." The Doctor said and then Rebecca tapped the window, getting his attention.  
><em><br>_"It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." And in a flash of white light they were back on Earth. Rebecca looked up and the Doctor was already walking away from her.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME MISTER!" She yelled at him, scrambling up, trying to dodge through people to get to him.

"I don't do clean up. You know that."

"Yeah I do. But I also know you like the days when everybody lives and that might not be today but you can help me continue to live. And I also know you're a man of your word. You promised me I could yell at you later and that I could have the watch back if our paths ever crossed again."

"Fine… back to the TARDIS." He said picking up his pace. Rebecca quickly dialed Jack.

"Rebecca, are you alright?"

"I'm gonna be fine. The hospitals back and I found the Doctor."

"Oh, is your treatment going well? Are you responding well to the drugs?"

"No, they weren't. They were going to pull me from chemo. But that wasn't the Doctor I was referring to. I found THE Doctor."

"No, oh my god! I'm going to the TARDIS now. Where should I meet you when I'm done?"

"The whole city is in gridlock. I'm sitting at the café we get lunch at every once in a while."

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I love you." Rebecca said smiling.

"Love you too. I'll order you, your favorite panini."

"Fantastic. See you there." She followed the Doctor out of the hospital over two blocks into an ally where she saw the beautiful blue police box.

"It's been far too long." She said taking the key from her neck and opening the door.

"You still have it?"

"Of course… why wouldn't I? It's the part of my life I wanted to go back to."

"Wanted?"

"Well… you don't seem to want me here… and I'm trying really hard to understand you and not shout until I'm hoarse. So…if you just want to get me some magic cure for acute lymphoblastic leukemia and maybe something to help regrow my hair… I'd be grateful."

"Erm… yeah to the med-bay." Rebecca sat on the table and went through a few injections and a few cell regenerator scans to her head and soon she looked just like her old self.

"Why did you leave Jack behind?" she asked quietly.

"He felt wrong.. he was.."

"A fixed point in time. I know… but you knew what he meant to me… what he means to me still, and he was your friend? How could you do that?" she said feeling all of her anger starting to rise.

"You don't understand there are rules that…"

"That have exceptions! He was your friend! You saw me in agony for months and you never told me the truth."

"If I had told you, then-"

"What? After I became a time lord you'd be afraid I'd leave? You didn't want to be the last of the time lords by yourself, so you put me under the curse that funnily enough you didn't have to suffer through anymore. You found out that Rose had an extended lifespan and still you left me to cry over a man who you let me believe was dead but is really immortal!"

"Rebecca,"

"No! I'm not finished yet!" she yelled at him. "That day you lost Rose, I lost everything because of you! I didn't just lose Rose! I lost you! I lost my memories! I lost the life that I loved and was forced to start over in not just a new town but a foreign country and be forced into a job when I was dealing with depression just trying to get out of bed in the morning was a struggle." She gasped for air. "I just want my life back, Doc."

"I want my life back too! BUT SHES STUCK IN A BLOODY PARALLEL UNIVERSE! AND I CANT CROSS OVER AGAIN WITHOUT DESTROYING EVERTHING!" He said before he himself broke down into tears and Rebecca wrapped her arms around him, holding him like a child.

"Let it out Doc… Feel." She told him, rubbing his back. "I promise you she'll find her way back to us. We always find our ways back home."

"She can't. It's impossible."

"Impossible things seem to happen around us all the time, don't they?" she said with a small smile. "Who would've thought you'd be barefoot on the moon? Or that I'd find you again?"

"But it's impossible."

"Every once in a while impossible things happen… and we call them miracles Doc. I believe that miracles happen."

"Really? After everything?"

"I found Jack… and although he did try to shoot me because he thought I abandoned him… we made up and we rediscovered each other and that was miraculous for me. So believe me… we'll find her one day. Maybe not tomorrow or next week… but we have a long set of lives to live and we'll find her okay?"

He just stared at her.

"I'm going to go talk to Jack about me coming to travel with you, and… I'm offering him a spot and you're not stopping me. Okay?"

The Doctor looked at her and nodded solemnly.

"Come on don't give me that face Doc. He's sort of over the whole abandonment thing. He'll ask why and stuff but he's not gonna deck you in the face… too hard." She teased.

"Fine… can you do this all so we can leave?"

"Ancy much? No… I think we should ask Martha to come aboard. She seems really intelligent and I like her so far. And you need someone especially if UNIT calls me and needs me while we're traveling around."

"Okay… yes that's fine. But she's not replace Rose."

"No one would ever replace Rose. You and I both know that. Now if you leave this alley way I will find a way to hunt you down, I work for UNIT and they're always watching. Don't think I don't know about the Racnoss on Christmas." She hugged him one more time before heading out onto the street paying careful mind to the TARDIS, making sure it wasn't going anywhere.

She quickly rushed down the street in her sun dress feeling lighter and happier than she had been in a few months and she ran into the café that Jack had told her and she found him at a table in a corner, staring out the window, waiting for her.

"Guess you didn't recognize me with real hair and without swelling." She said smiling at him, he turned and faced her, practically leaping out of his seat, standing to greet her, a hand grabbing her waist and the other in her hair. He kissed her and kissed her, his grip on her only tightening.

"I thought I lost you again."

"Never," she promised kissing him.

"Your sandwich came and I got you a vanilla macchiato since you were complaining how tired you were this morning."

"You are too sweet." She smiled and as she ate she explained to him what had happened in the hospital.

"So did you slap him afterward?"

"No… I couldn't bring myself to. He's in a really bad place right now Jack… that's why when we're done with lunch… I'm going back to him."

"You're what?!"

"Jack, please."

"No, don't go."

"Jack, if you could see him… he broke down sobbing in my arms. He's broken… and I'm worried about him."

"But I…"

"I told him that he'd have to let you come with me."

"I can't go now! I have Torchwood to lead and… Stay with me. You know I'm not selfish but…"

"Jack, it's not forever. You can set torchwood up to be self-sufficient, make Gwen captain or whatever and when you're ready we'll be there and pick you up. Just think of it… us seeing the stars again."

"But I need you."

"But he needs me more…I'm gonna make you a promise to you right now, that I will always find my way back to you, my way back home." He squeezed her hand and left some cash on the table for lunch and walked her back in the direction of the TARDIS stopping at the corner to kiss her one last time."

"I'll call you every night and I'll try and visit if he lets me."

"If he mistreats you, call me and I'll kick his ass."

"Okay." She laughed, pulling him for one last kiss. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too." He said and then she stepped back into the TARDIS.

"Jumping Jack Flash not coming aboard?"

"Not today. He will but he has a life here now that he has to wrap up. Kate will figure out what's happened"

"I made a new sonic for myself while you were gone."

"Still not one for me?"

"You can wait, I used the supplies I got for yours to replace mine. Need anything?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Allonsy then!" the Doctor declared flipping a switch and soon they found themselves in a different alley way where they could hear a family arguing. The two exited the TARDIS and stood at the corner, nodding at Martha when they spotted her.

"I went to the moon today." She said amazed.

"A bit more peaceful than down here."

"You never even told me who you are."

"The Doctor."

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that." Martha said.

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." Rebecca let out a laugh.

"I said the exact same thing Martha."

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Well."

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

"As per usual he forgot it travels in time." Rebecca amended.

"Get out of here."

**"**I can."

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it." The Doctor said, heading back into the TARDIS. The familiar wheeze of the TARDIS groaning and Rebecca called after him reminding him to turn the breaks off. She then stood back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest just waiting while Martha looked on amazed.

"Told you!" the Doctor said returning a moment later, his tie in hand.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" he grinned at her, putting his tie back on. "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." Rebecca said.

"Except for cheap tricks." The Doctor amended.  
><strong><br>**"And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate, the three of us."  
><em><br>_"Take a look." He said pushing the door open and the three of them walked into the TARDIS, Martha quickly running back out looking round.

"Oh, no, no. But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." She said as she knocked on it.

"It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor mouthed the bigger on the inside along with her making Rebecca laugh.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." He shut the door and threw his coat on one of the struts. "All right, then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just us." Rebecca said.

"All on your own?"

Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Anyway."

"Where is she now?" Martha asked.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her."

"Never said I was."

"You couldn't if you tried…" Rebecca murmured.

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own. Rebecca has bullied me into taking her aboard once more."

"It's not my faulty you're an arse." Rebecca said. "Let's just get on with it."

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

"No." she said.

"Off we go." The TARDIS jolted and the Doctor fell.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."

"Well if he let me drive..." Rebecca said.

"Hush Rebecca. Welcome aboard, Miss Jones."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith."

**AN: But Emma, you ask, Why did you have the Doctor kiss Rebecca and not Martha, and why didn't she flirt with him?**

**Because lets be real. I like Martha when she isn't hung up on the Doctor.**

**Anyway I hope you like it. The Shakespeare code is one of my favorites so I hope it works out well for me.**

**Leave your reviews, questions and opinions! I want to know what you thought and what you want more of!**

**-Emma**


	5. Shakespeare Code

**AN: I know it's been way too long. But this one seemed to hate me while writing it and my friend was in the hospital so yeah… but anyway without further ado…**

**Chapter five?: Shakespeare Code**

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked.  
><strong><br>**"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" the Doctor said practically climbing onto the console, Rebecca locking arms around a rail.

"I'd listen and hold on Martha!" Rebecca warned as the TARDIS began to shake and the both Martha and the Doctor fell.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asked.

"Yes, and I failed it."

"And then he gave me the manual. And I tried to teach myself but this one's backseat driving almost got us stuck on a planet with Satan apparently."

"You remember that?" the Doctor asked surprised.

"The Journal… duh. When do I get my watch by the way?"  
><em><br>_"Later, now, make the most of it." He handed Martha her jacket. "Rebecca grab a jacket and cover your legs up, you're not gonna wanna get charged with indecent exposure."

"So historical then? I don't get to dress up? How disappointing." She complained before complying and going to grab a skirt to throw over her dress and a jacket. 

"Hurry up!" the Doctor complained.

"The Wardrobe changed itself since I last remember it. Give me a break." She said returning a few minutes later.  
>"I promised you one trip and one trip only, Martha. Outside this door… Brave new world."<p>

**"**Where are we?" the young woman asked eagerly. 

"Take a look." The Doctor said pushing open the door.

Martha paused waiting for one of them to move.

"First time flyers privilege is the first step out into the new world so go ahead." Rebecca urged. Martha took a deep breath before stepping out into what seemed to be an Elizabethan street at night. 

****"Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so_ kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?" Rebecca was gazing around trying to figure it out when she saw a man dump the contents of a bucket.

"Mind the loo!"  
><strong><br>**"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that. "  
><strong><br>**"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E. "

The Doctor began to walk away as Rebecca began to explain.

"I'd guess we're in the late sixteenth if not very early seventeenth century based on architecture and fashion. I'm not gonna fit in very well. Red is a color for nobility."

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

**"**Of course we can. Why do you ask?" The Doctor asked her.  
><strong><br>**"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

**"**Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

****"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"  
><strong><br>**"You planning to?"****

"No."

**"**Well, then." The Doctor said continuing to walk.

**"**This is London."

**"**I think so. Right about 1599."

**"**Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"  
><strong><br>**"Why would they do that?" 

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"Don't mind him Martha," Rebecca said grabbing her arm. "He doesn't quite grasp the fact that he has the white male privilege thing going on for him."

**"**I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He said pointing to a man shoveling manure.

"They've got recycling."

"Ooh, water cooler moment." Rebecca pointed out, glancing over to two men at a water bar

"... and the world will be consumed by flame!" A preacher declared loudly as they walked by.

**"**Global warming. Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." the Doctor grabbed both girls hands and ran them around the corner._  
><em> 

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."  
><strong><br>**"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asked. Rebecca gazed at the Globe theater, starstruk.

"You mean… William Shakespeare? As in the Bard? As in my favorite playwright?"  
><strong><br>**"Oh, yes," the Doctor said holding out his arms. "Miss. Goodman, Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Yes, Mr. Smith, I will." Martha said linking arms with him.

"You know my response." Rebecca said following suit and linking arms. 

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

**"**Then I could get sectioned!" The three approached the Globe Theater and upon entering, an usher of sorts spotted Rebecca.

"Mi'lady why would you want to be among the commoners? You know that the box is welcome for you and your companions at any time, even your slave."

"She's not my slave. She's my companion and I'd like to experience the show as any other regular person would thank you very much." Rebecca said, grabbing Martha's hand and the Doctor's arm.

"What was that about?" Have you visited this time before and were made a lady?"

"No, I've never been to this time period as far as I can recall. I was made a dame in 1879 apparently but that's a few centuries off. It must be the dress." Rebecca said pointing down to her red dress.

"Why? Because it's got a pattern?" Martha asked confused.

"No, in Elizabethan England, Red was considered a color that could only legally be worn by nobility. If you wore and you weren't you'd probably get tossed in Jail. So let's not let it out that I'm not actual nobility for another two centuries." Martha nodded and the Doctor raised an eyebrow, impressed by Rebecca's fun fact.

"How'd you know that Becks?"

"If you don't recall, I was actually quite the reader before I was on the TARDIS, during and after my stay. I know quite a bit." The three were then packed in with the rest of the audience and watched "Love Labors Lost."

****"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah." Martha asked.  
><strong><br>**"London never changes." The Doctor said with a smirk which made Rebecca roll her eyes with a small smile.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." Martha raised her fist in the air and began to chant. "Author! Author!" Martha than looked over to the two of them looking at her obviously. **  
><strong>"Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?"

"Well apparently they do now." Rebecca said as the other people in the crowd also began to chant 'author.'

Shakespeare came out and took an exaggerated bow and blew kisses at the audience, who went wild, cheering.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha said and Rebecca nodded.

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." The Doctor said only to be quickly let down. 

"Shut your big fat mouths!"

"Oh, well."

**"**You should never meet your heroes," Rebecca said patting his arm. "Although I too did hope he would be a bit more eloquent in his speaking"

**"**You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." Shakespeare said. "Oh, that's a wig!" he pointed to a man in the audience  
><strong><br>"**I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed and then all of a sudden, he jerked back up. "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!"

Rebecca gazed at the Doctor who was remaining oddly silent. Once the crowd started leaving, they followed.

****"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'." Martha said.

"The lost play," Rebecca told her. "That's what they call it. There are rumors of its' existence because it is mentioned in his list of works but never turned up. No one knows why. I always did wonder what it would've been about."  
><strong><br>**"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."  
><em><br>_"No." the Doctor said looking at her.  
><strong><br>**"That would be bad?"  
><strong><br>**"Yeah. Yeah."

"Brain door bad?" Rebecca asked the Doctor with a grin.

"Don't bring him up. I hated him." The Doctor whined. "Stupid Adam. Stupid Brain Door."

**"** The two of you don't make sense at all, but seriously, how come it disappeared in the first place?"  
><strong><br>**"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." the Doctor said.

"Reckon we go meet Mr. Shakespeare?" Rebecca, asked. "Heard rumor he's staying down the road at the Elephant Inn." The three found their way into the inn and up a set of stairs.

"Hello!" The Doctor said. "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"  
><strong><br>**"Oh no, no, no, no. _Who_ let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—" and then all of a sudden he spotted both Rebecca and Martha."Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me miladies" He shooed the two other gentlemen in the room.  
><em><br>_"You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muses." The female innkeeper said grabbing the two men and pulling them out of the room.****

**"**Sweet ladies." Shakespeare said, Rebecca and Martha taking seats back at me. "Such unusual clothes…So…. Fitted." He said.  
><strong><br>**"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha said trying to think in Shakespearean terms.  
><strong><br>**"No, no, don't do that. Don't. I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, the lady in red is Dame Rebecca of Roslyn and this is our companion, Miss Martha Jones." The Doctor said  
><strong><br>**"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare said.

"Very well done Mister Shakespeare," Rebecca said.  
><em><br>_"Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." The Doctor said

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so." Martha said peering at the psychic paper.  
><strong><br>**"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare told her.

_"_Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor said, shoving the paper into his pocket.

"I'll explain later Martha."

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is this delightful dame and your delicious blackamoor lady?"

**"**What did you say?" Martha asked almost offended, Rebecca shaking her head with a smile.  
><strong><br>**"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..."

**"**I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha said

"He's trying to be politically correct Martha. Martha is my friend Mr. Shakespeare and she and I are from Freedonia. Women are much more independent there."  
><strong><br>**"Excuse me!" a man said entering the room. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."  
><strong><br>**"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round mister Lynley."  
><strong><br>**"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

**"**I can't."

**"**Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha asked.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played. " Lynley then left.

"Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." Martha said and then all of a sudden there was screaming from outside.

All of a sudden the three of them were rushing down the stairs into the street where Lynley was spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke. "

**"**What's wrong with him? Leave it to me— I'm a doctor."

"So am I – near enough." Martha said.

"I did an emergency tracheostomy with a ball point pen in a closet during a bomb attack. I think I know a fair bit." Rebecca said, all three of them rushing to Lynley's side as he fell to the ground, Martha checking his pulse.

"Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." Martha began to prepare for CPR but all of a sudden water gushed from Lynley's mouth.

****"What the hell is that? " she asked.

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water — he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." The Doctor said standing and addressing Dolly, the mistress running the inn. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

**"**Yes, sir."

****"I'll do it, ma'am." A maid said staling away with an almost satisfied smirk, Rebecca noting it.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asked.

**"**This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."  
>"Okay, what was it then?"<p>

**"**Witchcraft." Rebecca said. "There isn't an obvious explanation at this point. We might as well. Come on, we might as well get a room for the night. Work it out in the morning. It's not like street.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Dame Rebecca and Miss Jones are just across the landing." Dolly told them.

"Thank You Dolly, we appreciate it." Rebecca said before settling onto a bench beside Shakespeare.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

**"**Where a woman can do what she likes."

**"**And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

**"**I do a lot of reading." The Doctor said.

**"**A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And Dame Rebecca, you look so old in the eyes with a certain gratitude that you are alive."

"Call it a fresh take on life Will." Rebecca said with a smile.

"And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me." He said looking to Martha.  
><strong><br>**"I think we should say good night."

****"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours. And Dame Rebecca I will find a way too woo you with my words."

"You can try Will." Rebecca laughed.

"All the world's a stage." The Doctor said.  
><strong><br>**"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor."  
><strong><br>**"Nighty-night, Shakespeare." The Doctor said, entering the bedroom across the hall.

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" Martha asked.

**"**Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." The Doctor said.

**"**I haven't even got a toothbrush."

**"**Ooh." The Doctor patted around his pockets and pulled out a brush handing it to Martha. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

**"**So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed and three of us."

"Doc and I don't sleep much. I could probably go for some seeing as the last time I slept, I was dying of cancer but I'm fine. If you need to sleep Martha, by all needs take the bed. I'll go see if Dolly knows a pub, I wanna try some Elizabethan ale. Doc, do you have money?"

"Since when do you drink Ale?" he asked as he began to search through his pockets.

"Since I've been back with Jack." Rebecca said her palm out

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'." Martha said.

**"**Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried." The Doctor said.

"Me too, I mean… I just can't believe that JK Rowling killed off G-" and then she covered her mouth. "Sorry Martha. Spoilers!"

"It's fine, But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"  
><strong><br>**"'Course it isn't!"  
><strong><br>**"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"I disagree Doctor. I believe in magic… I just call it science." Rebecca said, plopping down on the bed since the Doctor was still searching through his pockets. "Hand me my watch if you find it." Rebecca said.

**"**Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?" The Doctor said glancing at Martha still standing at the door. She sat on the bed the Doctor sprawling out, laying down giving up search for the coins Rebecca wanted.  
><em><br>_"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that."__

"No. There's something I'm missing, Martha." Martha turned to face him. "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing." The Doctor turned away from her "Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."  
><em><br>_"Great!" Martha said a tad miffed.

"Don't mind him, he's rude and a bit upset since we lost R-" the Doctor shot a glare at her and she shut up. "Goodnight Martha. Try and get some rest." She told her, blowing out a candle.

"I'm headed to Shakespeare's room, see if he'll lend me a quill and I can update my journal."

"Alright. I'll be here, trying to figure out this mess." Rebecca nodded, pulling her cloak around her shoulders, tighter and grabbing her time lord bag, that was bigger on the inside.

She headed across the hall to Will's room only to find him asleep, hunched over the table. She smiled and went over, removing the paper from under his face so he didn't wake up with ink all over his face before retreating to the stairway where a made was waiting.

"Mister Shakespeare is asleep," she told her, the maid nodding as Rebecca headed down the stairs to the pub.

No sooner than she arrived down the stairs and take a seat then did she hear a scream and she was dashing up them, finding Dolly dead on the floor.

"Dolly, can you hear me?" Rebecca said immediately dropping to her knees beside the woman, checking her vitals.

"Wha'? What was that?" Shakespeare asked obviously dazed.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." Rebecca said. "How is that possible?"

"Doctor? Rebecca?" Martha said from the window, looking a tad terrified. 

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked, an arm around her, concerned.

"A witch." Rebecca sighed, this was going to be a long night and before they knew it the cock was crowing, announcing the dawn.

****"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Will said as the three sat beside him.

**"**"Rage, rage against the dying of the light."" The Doctor quoted.

**"**I might use that." Shakespeare said.  
><strong><br>**"You can't. It's someone else's."

**"**But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha asked.  
><strong><br>**"You're accusing me?"  
><strong><br>**"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." 

"I have? When was that?" Will asked.  
><em><br>_"Not, not quite yet." Rebecca said in a low voice. "Besides, I have an idea of who the witch is."

"You do?" the Doctor asked.

"The maid. She's also been at both scenes. She was all too eager to go get the constable after Lynley passed and she was right outside of Will's room before Dolly died of fright. I told her Will was sleeping and she just nodded."

"Peter Streete spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?"  
><strong><br>**"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

**"**The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" the Doctor slammed his fists on the table, startling the others before he declared their next move. "The Globe! Come on!" The three of them rushed after him to the Globe theatre.

****"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

**"**It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." 

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha said.  
><strong><br>**"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"14 is the third discrete semiprime and the 3rd member of the discrete semiprime family. The number following 14—15—is itself a discrete semiprime and this is the first such pair of discrete semiprimes. The next example is the pair commencing 21."

"Shush Rebecca!"  
><strong><br>**"This is just a theatre." Will said.

"It's never just a theatre. There's power in it. There's magic." Rebecca said.  
><strong><br>**"You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."  
><strong><br>**"It's like you're police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."  
><strong><br>**"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"  
><strong><br>**"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind." Will said sadly.****

"Why? What happened?" 

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." 

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca asked him. "It's Bedlam."

"She's right." Will agreed.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asked.

**"**Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor said heading out, Rebecca and Martha at his heels.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Will said as two of his actors enterted.

"Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up," he said walking out. "As if. She never does."

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Will asked the ladies.

**"**This country's ruled by a woman." Martha pointed out.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you two are royal beauties."

_"_Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is Town."

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."the Doctor said.  
><strong><br>**"Is that a promise, Doctor?"

**"**Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!" the Doctor said rushing them along Rebecca laughing at him. Her mood became somber the moment they arrived outside of Beldam, the sound of screaming from the men inside, disturbing her. Will squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as they entered inside.

****"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

"No, I don't!" Rebecca looked disgusted. "You should be ashamed of yourself for doing this to another human being."  
><strong><br>**The man took no note of Rebecca's distaste and continued. "Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies."

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha asked turning to Will.  
><strong><br>**"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia."

"It is! We have laws and codes that stop doctors from treating patients as such."Rebecca said.  
><strong><br>**"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha asked.

**"**I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Will said sadly.

**"**Mad in what way?"  
><em><br>_"You lost your son." Rebecca breathed, squeezing Will's shoulder.  
><strong><br>**"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."  
><strong><br>**"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha apologized.

**"**It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." The Doctor said.

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Will said, the Doctor shrugged.  
><em><br>_"This way, m'lord!" the Jailer called and opened up Peter Streete's cell. "They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength."

**"**I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" the Doctor barked at the jailer who quickly fled. The Doctor then approached Peter slowly, Rebecca a few steps behind them.

"Peter? Peter Streete?"

**"**He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Will said.

**"**Peter?" Rebecca said, laying a hand on his shoulder, his head jerked up and he looked up at her with wild glassy eyes like he wanted to say something.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go. Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

****"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done they sapped poor Peter's wits." Peter said scared.  
><strong><br>**"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" the Doctor asked him.

"All Hallows Street."  
><em><br>_"Too many words," a witch said suddenly appearing before them, the Doctor and Rebecca heading towards Martha.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Just one touch of the heart." The witch grinned laying her hand on Peter's chest.

"NO!" Rebecca cried out as Peter let out a groan and all the life was sucked from him.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Will said in disbelief.

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha ran to the door screaming.

**"**That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor said. Rebecca rolled her eyes and grabbed a pin from her hair.

"Time to get to lock picking."  
><strong><br>**"Who will die first, hmm?" the Witch asked once more.  
><strong><br>**"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor said taking a step forward.

"You're no use to me dead Doc." Rebecca hissed at him.

"I have a plan."

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Will asked him. 

"No mortal has power over me." The Witch declared.  
><strong><br>**"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..."

**"**None on Earth has knowledge of us."  
><strong><br>**"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy"

"The number 14! It keeps recurring!" Rebecca added as she tried to pick the lock.

"Ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" The witch began wailing and suddenly disappeared.

****"What did you do?" Martha asked him a moment later in shock.  
><strong><br>**"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic." She protested.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Will asked.

"The end of the world."

"I swear you used to be cheerful," Rebecca said as the lock clicked, falling open. "And that is how it's done. Come on, we might as well stop the end of the world." She said dusting her gown off.

"Who are these Carrionites anyway?" Martha asked as they rushed back to the inn.

****"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." Rebecca explained. "Although I'm betting on real as of the moment."

"But what do they want?"

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." The Doctor explained.

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor nodded at Will.

"Me? But I've done nothing." Will said taken a back.

"No, he's right. Will, you fell asleep writing the play. What happens in the very last scene?" Rebecca asked.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them." 

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Likea spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Come on we need to find All Hallows Street. Will do you have a map?"

"Yes," he said scrambling through some papers in a desk in his room before pulling one out._  
><em> 

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Rebecca, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!" The Doctor ordered

"I'll do it." Will shook the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha said.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor, Rebecca, Martha."

"Good luck, Shakespeare." The Doctor said heading toward the Doctor. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine."

**"**Good luck Will," Rebecca said pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "We'll be back soon." She said before grabbing Martha and running.

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" the Doctor asked.

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me — I'm living proof." Martha asked.

"We always get asked this." Rebecca mused, still searching for the house.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?"

"I know! 'Back to the Future'! It's like 'Back to the Future'!" Rebecca interrupted.

"The film?"

"No, the novelisation. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history." The Doctor said.

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" Suddenly, the door of one of the houses swung open. "Ah, make that WITCH house."

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor said, Lillith one of the Carrionite's waiting for them.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." She told him

"Well she's not wrong about that Doc," Rebecca said with a smirk, the Doctor elbowing her gently. 

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha said stepping forward. "I know how to do this," she pointed at Lillith. "I name thee, Carrionite!" But the witch was unaffected.

****"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha asked, and Rebecca looked puzzled.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha collapsed and Rebecca caught her lowering her to the ground, checking her pulse.

****"What have you done?" the Doctor asked.

"She's sleeping." Rebecca told him.

"The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time." She looked to Rebecca. "Dame Rebecca of Roslyn." She said and Rebecca fell back a little but not fully.

"That's not my name. It's not gonna work on me and its definitely not gonna work on him."

"Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me." He told her.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose."

"Ooh bad idea sister." Rebecca piped in.  
><em><br>_"Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

**"**Shakespeare." Rebecca breathed.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" 

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."  
><strong><br>**  
>"Hmm... busy schedule... but first you gotta get past me." Lilith went and stood face-to-face with the Doctor and Rebecca slowly got up and silently behind Lilith, a pan from the table<p>

__"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." She ran her fingers along his jaw.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me."

"Oh, we'll see." She went to grab a lock of hair from his head but Rebecca knocked her over the head with the pan.

"Thanks for that Becks." The Doctor said looking from her to Lilith on the ground.

"Come on, wake up Martha and lets go. I'm betting someone tried to stop Will." The Doctor got Martha up and they ran out into the street and began running toward the Globe, but Rebecca had to run ahead and grab both of them by the sleeves since they went the wrong way.

"C'mon guys seriously. Giant theatre and you're still going the wrong way? Keep up the pace. We might not make it in time as it."

Suddenly a red glow of energy began pouring from the Globe.

"We're too late." Martha said.

"We're never too late," Rebecca said. "C'mon stage door." She said as they rushed off, thunderclouds and lightening forming over the Globe theater. 

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" The Doctor said finding Will on the ground.

"I hit my head."

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald. I think that's my cue!" he said when he heard screaming.

****"Now begins the millennium of blood!" the Carrionites called out cackling. "Watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" Carrionites began flying around the Globe theater._  
><em> 

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" Rebecca said pushing him forward.

"But what can I do?" 

"Reverse it! I have faith in you!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!" the Doctor said.

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!" Rebecca smiled at him and nodded.

"You can do this!"

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"  
><strong><br>**"No! Words of power!" the Carrionite cried.

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." Will looked to the Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

"Expelliarmus!" Martha cried out.

"Expelliarmus!"

**"**Good old JK!" Rebecca laughed before the Carrionites began to shriek and scream.

****"The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahhh!" The carrionites got sucked up into the cloud in a tornado like fashion, as did all the copies of the play.

**"'**Love's Labours Won_'. _There it goes." The cloud dissipated and the audience began to applaud. The Doctor and Rebecca took that moment to duck out and allow the actors to take their bows.

****"They think it was all special effects." Martha said.

"Your effect is special indeed." Will said with a wink.  
><strong><br>**"It's not your best line."

"C'mon Doc, we should go get the sphere." The two of them walked up to the private box where they found the crystal where the Carrionites were trapped and the Doctor slipped it into his pocket.

After a meal, the four returned to the globe, Will flirting profusely with Martha, Rebecca backing off since she had Jack at home although she knew he wouldn't disapprove and would probably enjoy a good flirt with the bard himself.

****"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Will said to Martha.

"I don't get it." She confessed

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says "oi, mate, you're bard"."

"It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." He wrapped his hand about her waist. "Come here."

"I've only just met you."

"The Doctor might never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." The Doctor then took that moment to enter, wearing a ruffled collar and carrying a skull.

****"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though" he said holding up the skull. 

"Looks a bit Sycorax to me." Rebecca said.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?" the Doctor asked Will.

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor put the ruffled Collar and put it on Shakespeare's neck. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better"

"Although I think you should keep it. It suits you." Rebecca told him.

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone. I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece." Will said sadly.  
><strong><br>**"You could write it up again."

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Rebecc asked surprised.

"That's him." Will said. 

"Ham-NET?" Martha asked

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lotcan scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia and Rebecca and I have work to do."

"You mean travel on through time and space." 

"You what?"

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out. Rebecca is a bit more complicated. She's much more accustomed to this than Martha but she still seems to be out of time…though she is a timeless beauty."

"Thanks Will." Rebecca said with a smile. 

"That's... incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor told Will, awe-struck.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—-"

__"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" one of the Actors called.  
>"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."<p>

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty! She's here!" Fanfare was played and all of a sudden, Queen Elizabeth the first entered.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" the Doctor said excitedly, Rebecca curtseying.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"My sworn enemy!"

"What?"

****"Off with his head!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO DOC?" Rebecca yelled at him, picking up her skirts.

"Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!" Martha said and all three of them were running.

"Really what have you done Doctor?" Martha asked as they ran, archers firing at them.

****"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out. That's something to look forward to. Oh!" the three ran inside the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

"Ughh… I need a shower." Rebecca said wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"I wouldn't say no to one either." Martha said fanning herself.

"Come I'll show you to a room. Get you some fresh clothes or at least launder those." Rebecca guided her down the hall ignoring the Doctor's odd facial expression.

"Thanks," Martha told her as they walked down the hall. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Rebecca said leading her to an empty bedroom near hers that was decorated rather plainly.

"Does he like me? In general?"

"He's making his mind up about you. He knows you're brilliant but he just got over a big loss."

"That friend Rose he mentioned before."

"Friend is the understatement of the year honey. C'mon I'll show you." Rebecca pushed open the door to her old room, smiling at the familiar site, finding her laptop and a photo album there.

"Here," she said showing Martha the picture of Rose and the Doctor on their first date.

"Should've known he'd have a thing for blondes. But they look so happy…" Martha said her finger tracing the corner of the page. "What happened?"

"Canary Wharf… long story short. She's alive but stuck in a parallel universe where we can't get her back. But I'll be damned if I don't try."

"I understand. So obviously don't push him for anything since he's still hurting."

"Yeah, he actually cut off all ties with everyone right after it happened. That's why I was angry. He cut me off and took some of my memories because of an accident. It's complicated but… Just don't push him too hard."

"Alright," Martha said flipping through the album. "What the hell is that?" she said pointing to a picture.

"That would be me and the face of Boe! Oh I miss him! He was great. That was on New Earth. He ALWAYS flirts with me."

"You flirt with a giant head in a jar?" Martha asked incredulously.

"What? You don't?" Rebecca asked with a laugh and the two collapsed into giggles.

"Well he looks interesting that's for sure."

"Rumor has it' he's been around since the dawn of time that's how old he is."

"Impressive." Martha said. 'Well I'm knackered. I'm gonna take a shower and maybe a nap."

"Enjoy." Rebecca said, grabbing her robe off a hook and going to her ensuite and relaxing ina bath calling Jack.

"Hey babe," she said.

"I saw you fifteen minutes ago." He said with a laugh. "Miss me already?"

"It's been almost two days for me." She explained. " And of course. I love you. I met Shakespeare. You two would've flirted to death it would've been great to watch."

"Shakespeare is the less sexy version of me?"

"He's better looking than the paintings but yes. But oh the things he can do with that tongue."

"It better have only been words you were referring to."

"It was." Rebecca laughed. The two chatted for a little bit before they said their farewells and Rebecca crawled out of the tub and into bed for the first full health night of sleep she'd had in a while.

**AN: Hello sweeties! What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know!**

**Question: Do you like how Martha's coming along? Because I'm pretty positive she's much more tolerable at least to me now that she's not flirting with the Doctor.**

**Let me know.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. **

**Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Emma**


End file.
